Platónico, plutónico, plutárquico
by Booh
Summary: Oliver Wood tiene un amor platónico desde hace tantos años que le faltan dedos para contarlos. ¿Decírselo? Quizá. Pero sólo cuando dejen de sudarle las manos. Comedia romántica: Oliver Wood/Hermione Granger.
1. Ella lloraba

**Platónico, Plutónico, Plutárquico**

**N/A: **No tengo nada, salvo mi imaginación. Así que los personajes no son míos ni los uso para lucrarme (ojalá, ¿no?). La historia gira en torno al amor platónico de Oliver Wood. Y bueno, digamos que la pareja se me ocurrió a raíz de un fic excelente que se llama La Guerra de las Bromas que os recomiendo que leáis, por cierto, aunque lo esté traduciendo yo y lo haga a duras penas jaja. Aunque en ese fic la pareja principal no sea ésta, sino un Draco/Hermione, en él se cuentan ciertas cosas que me hicieron creer en ella. No os diré más, por si acaso os lo leéis… tampoco es cuestión de arruinarlo.

**Sumario:** Oliver Wood tiene un amor platónico desde hace tantos años que le faltan dedos para contarlos. ¿Decírselo? Quizá. Pero sólo cuando dejen de sudarle las manos. Comedia romántica: Oliver Wood/Hermione Granger.

**Advertencias: **pues… yo lo pondría para mayores de catorce, más o menos, pero no hay nada realmente fuerte en este fic. Teóricamente no me he fijado en los años que en los libros se lleva Wood con el trío. En este fic se llevan sólo dos años, ok? Lo digo por si alguno se siente descolocado con eso, porque de verdad no me acuerdo y pensé que me vendría mejor esta diferencia de edad que la real (que creo que son tres o más, no?). Pues eso... Pretendo que no sea excesivamente largo porque tengo más en proyecto, pero ya sabéis cómo funcionan estas cosas… no prometo nada ;)

* * *

**Prólogo**

**- Ella lloraba-**

A Oliver Wood le encantan los perros. ¿Qué pasa? Tampoco es un pecado. A él le gusta llevar la contraria a la mayoría de los magos, que no se fían del mejor amigo del Muggle. Esos chuchos babosos. Siempre con la lengua de fuera. Solícitos y amaestrados. No tienen nada de interesante. Nadie comprende por qué ese amor de los Muggles.

Nadie, menos Oliver, que cuando –por fin- recibió la ansiada lechuza del colegio de magia y hechicería, incluso escribió a Dumbledore. Quería pedirle, por favor, que le dejara llevar a su Plutárquico. Porque un niño no es nada sin su perro. Porque gatos en Hogwarts ya hay a patadas. Lo mismo que ratas, lechuzas y sapos. ¿Qué tiene de malo un perro?

_Querido profesor "Dumblebore"_ (escribió mal su nombre, con esa letra redonda de cuadernillo que calzan los niños).

_Ya sé que los perritos están prohibidos en Hogwarts. Yo tengo una lechuza y una rata y hasta un ratón. Vive en nuestra cocina, ¿sabe? Mamá se vuelve loca intentando cazarlo, pero Pimpi es listo (así le he llamado yo). Se esconde debajo de la pila de los cacharros y si mamá intenta darle con la sartén, sale corriendo. Yo no quiero decirle a mamá dónde vive, porque entonces mamá mataría a Pimpi. Usted no se lo dirá tampoco, ¿verdad?_

_Mi perrito se llama Plutárquico. Es muy bueno y no haría daño a nadie. Ni siquiera a los gatos de los otros estudiantes. Es blanco, tiene las orejas muy grandes y mueve la cola cuando está contento. Seguro que cuando lo vea, usted también se pone contento. Aunque usted no tenga cola, claro. _

_¿Podría llevármelo? ¿Por favor?_

_Atentamente, _

_Oliver Edward Wood_

Dumbledore todavía se ríe cuando recuerda esa carta. Y la verdad es que le hubiera encantado dejar que aquel educado y encantador niño procedente de la saga de los Wood se trajera a su –dicen- adorable perrito. Pero las normas eran las normas y Plutárquico tuvo que quedarse en casa con sus padres. Lloró el perro y lloró el niño a la hora de la despedida. Incluso el primer día en Hogwarts Oliver soñó con sus aullidos en medio de la noche, ladridos desvalidos en llamada de su amo. Pero a los dos días se le pasó. Justo en el momento en el que llegó Madame Hooch y le puso un palo de escoba entre las piernas.

* * *

El día de la elección, a Oliver le brillaban tanto los ojos que el sombrero seleccionador no tuvo ninguna duda cuando gritaron su nombre y le vio caminar por el pasillo.

-Wood, Oliver.

Tan viejo y taimado como siempre, el sombrero se deleitó en hacer rabiar al crío y tardó algo más de lo habitual en anunciar ¡Gryffindor! en su cabeza y para los presentes. Oliver pegó un discreto suspiro de alivio. A fin de cuentas, toda su familia había estado en Gryffindor. Salvo su tío Marcus, claro, que era un Hufflepuff. Pero el pobre sufría un ligero retraso, fruto de cuando, al momento de nacer, un nada talentoso medimago de San Mungo le aplicó un hechizo ventosa que hizo que el niño saliera como un cohete de la barriga de la madre y acabara empotrado de cabeza contra un armario. Pero lo suyo era una excepción y por eso a nadie le sorprendió que el pobre tío Marcus acabara en la casa del tejón.

-Pero recuerda, hijo, que si acabas en Slytherin tampoco pasa nada –le había intentado tranquilizar su padre el día antes de la partida del Expreso de Hogwarts. –Uno de mis mejores amigos estuvo en Slytherin. Augustus, el celador del Ministerio, ¿lo recuerdas?

Oliver asintió con la cabeza, ligeramente aliviado.

-Y si acabas en Ravenclaw estaremos igualmente orgullosos –apuntó su madre, acariciando una de sus mejillas. -¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor hay un pequeño inefable en esa cabecita tuya.

Oliver asintió de nuevo, aunque la perspectiva de trabajar en la sección de Misterios del Ministerio no le atraía en absoluto. ¿Qué interés tenía un trabajo del cual ni siquiera podías hablar? Al niño Oliver de once años la idea le agradaba tanto como comerse un zapato.

-¡Cualquier cosa menos Hufflepuff! ¿Qué le diríamos a la familia? –dijo su padre, en medio de una carcajada que subió y bajó su redonda barriga.

Sabía que estaba bromeando, pero algo dentro de él le gritaba _Hufflepuff no, Hufflepuff no_ cuando se acercó al sombrero seleccionador.

_Hufflepuff no, por favor._

_¿Hufflepuff no?_

_No…_

_Ya veo... Podrías ser muy grande en la casa del tejón, ¿lo sabías? Grandes cosas te esperan. Por supuesto, tienes madera de Gryffindor, se te nota en los ojos, pero…_

_¡Hufflepuff no!_

_Está bien, si así lo deseas..._

-¡Gryffindor! –gritó éste por fin, despertando los gañidos y aullidos de una de las mesas del Gran Comedor, que aplaudió complacida.

Oliver se giró, tremendamente colorado, y vio cómo Dumbledore, su _Dumblebore_, le guiñaba un ojo desde la mesa de los profesores. _No te has traído a Plutárquico, pero te irá bien, hijo_. Al final, no había sido para tanto.

* * *

Las habilidades voladoras de Oliver fueron patentes desde el primer momento en el que el pequeño Wood tuvo una escoba entre sus piernas. Fue dar una patada en el suelo, plas, y dejar a Madame Hooch con la boca abierta. A pesar de lo que cuenta la leyenda, Oliver no había tenido excesivo contacto con el Quidditch o las escobas antes de su llegada a Hogwarts. Las había visto en los escaparates de las tiendas y se maravillaba con sus redondeadas formas, la madera pulida de los mangos, las colas aerodinámicas. Por no hablar de sus precios: la más barata era más cara que la paga de Oliver en todo un año.

Veía a los niños en los parques mágicos, montados en ellas, picados por ver quién ganaba las míticas pachanguillas veraniegas.

-¿Te apuntas, Oliver?

-Necesitamos otro buscador. ¡Anímate!

Y probaba, pero la experiencia no le agradaba. Aquellos niños eran crueles. Le empujaban y gritaban cuando no atrapaba la snitch. ¿Y qué sabía él de snitches? Nada. Es más, la pelotita dorada, aunque brillante y majestuosa, sólo le impresionaba en la medida en que era la llave de la victoria. Por lo demás, le parecía tremendamente molesto andar surcando los aires y entornar los ojos hasta quedarse ciego para atrapar aquel maldito diablillo con alas.

Sin embargo, el día de su primera clase de vuelo, la experiencia le pareció maravillosa. No tanto por el vuelo en sí –él ya sabía que era bueno manejando la escoba-, sino por el asombro de sus compañeros. Los vítores, los ojos iluminados, las caras de sorpresa ante la pericia que él, Oliver, había demostrado… Ah, qué placer. Probablemente era la primera vez que se sentía realmente bueno en algo. Y desde luego no tenía nada que ver con los empujones y bludgers que despiadadamente le lanzaban los niños del parque.

-Fantástico, Wood –le dijo Hooch tan pronto desmontó, a la vez que anotaba en su cuaderno con una sonrisa de satisfacción. –No me cabe ninguna duda de que estará en el equipo de Quidditch. Quizá sea un poco precipitado para su edad pero, si le interesa, tenga paciencia, jovencito. El año que viene puede que sea su año.

Y así fue. La profesora McGonagall, hincha y espíritu del equipo de Quidditch de su casa, había sido gratamente informada por la profesora Hooch de que tenían "buen material aquel año".

-El chico Wood tiene madera. Todavía le falta un poco de técnica, pero sus habilidades son innatas. No le pierda ojo para las pruebas del año que viene.

Y así fue como la propia McGonagall le incitó a probar, al comienzo de su segundo año.

-Usted vaya, Wood. Si no tiene suerte, se olvida y ya está. Pero recuerde que en Hogwarts apoyamos de todo corazón las actividades extraescolares.

Porque no había sólo Quidditch, claro. Estaba el club de teatro mágico, que a menudo interpretaba obras bajo órdenes de los fantasmas. Bueno, UNA obra. Desde hacía 150 años la única obra que los fantasmas preparaban con los alumnos era, por absurdo que parezca, _El fantasma de la ópera_. Pero, curiosamente, a los miembros del Club de teatro no parecía importarles demasiado. Quizá fuera por las presiones del Barón Sanguinario. Porque a ver quién era el bonito que le plantaba cara a semejante director de escena...

También estaba el club de canto, al que sólo se había apuntado un alumno en 90 años. Y es que a nadie le agradaba la perspectiva de romperse un tímpano a manos de la Señora Gorda. Incluso tenían un club literario, al frente del cual estaba Sir Cadoghan, el valiente caballero que se empeñaba en que los alumnos se dirigieran a él como "oh, capitán, mi capitán". Según Wood, un completo chalado… Y hasta el club de amigos de las criaturas mágicas, que en cinco años de existencia había tenido cinco profesores diferentes porque, por aquel entonces, Hagrid todavía no era miembro del cuerpo docente y, claro, nadie en su sano juicio –salvo el guardián de Hogwarts y algún par de locos por los bichos- quería vérselas con escregutos de cola explosiva e hipogrifos.

A Oliver ninguna de estas actividades le llamaba la atención. Pero le iba bien en los estudios y le sobraba tiempo por las tardes, así que pensó que un poco de acción no le vendría mal.

-¿Has entrado en el equipo de Quidditch?

-¡Caramba! ¡Y guardián, nada menos! ¡Bien hecho, hijo!

Le dijeron las cabezas flotantes de sus padres desde la chimenea de Gryffindor. Ambos parecían henchidos de orgullo con su pequeño.

-Estamos muy orgullosos de ti, Oli –dijo su madre.

-Cuando vuelvas este verano, practicaremos en casa de tus primos –prometió su padre.

-¿Cómo está Plutárquico?

Era su perro, a fin de cuentas. El que había abandonado para ir al castillo.

-Oh, está perfectamente, hijo. Te manda ladridos –fue su madre la que habló, con un tono poco convincente que su retoño, en aquel momento, ni siquiera notó.

Cuando las dos cabezas se esfumaron y en su lugar empezaron a chispear las llamas que calentaban el salón principal de la Mansión Wood, su madre hundió la cabeza en el pecho de su padre.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Tranquilízate –intentó calmarla él, mesando tiernamente su larga melena. –Cuando venga, se lo diremos. Pero esperemos al verano, ¿sí?

La madre sollozó en silencio. Desdeñaba tener que mentirle a Oliver. Pero, a veces, las mentiras son necesarias para salvaguardar la felicidad de los hijos.

A Plutárquico lo enterraron en el jardín posterior de la casa, aunque Oliver no visitó su tumba hasta el verano siguiente. Sobre ella depositó una reluciente gema negra que aún hoy relumbra en las noches de luna llena.

* * *

Aquel verano, el ya no tan niño Oliver lo pasó en los arrabales de Londres, en una pequeña urbanización de Oxford en la que vivían la hermana de su madre junto a su escandalosa familia. A Oliver le caían bastante bien sus primos, aunque no soportaba a su tío. Siempre estaba hablando de la pureza de sangre, de cómo las cosas irían mucho mejor si…

-…Dumbledore no estuviera al frente de ese dichoso colegio. Está empeñado en aceptar a los mestizos y sangre sucia. ¡Si incluso tiene empleado a un semi- gigante! ¿Qué será lo siguiente, eh? ¿Un hombre lobo?

-Roger, por Merlín, déjalo ya, estamos comiendo…

Pero ni las miraditas e indirectas que decían "no es el momento, acuérdate de con quién estás hablando" conseguían que su tío se diera por vencido. Para él era una cuestión de vida o muerte. Para Oliver, apenas significaba nada. Comprendía la magnitud de la guerra, pero apenas acababa de nacer cuando ésta ya había terminado. Con todo, a pesar de su juventud, aquellas cosas de "sangre sucia" le sonaban a demagogia barata. Ya era bastante difícil con ser uno mismo.

Había un parque muy cerca de la casa de sus tíos. Y allí mismo se refugió la primera vez que se escapó tras una discusión con uno de sus primos.

-¡Oliver es un mariquita!

-¡No lo soy!

-¡Claro que lo eres! ¡Mírate, niña bonita!

Y todo porque era el más guapo de la familia. A Oliver le hubiera gustado partirle la cara. Pero no lo hizo. Sólo se fugó durante un par de horas, aunque a él le parecieron una eternidad. A cualquier adolescente le parecerían una eternidad. Todos se enfurruñan, se airean dos o tres horas y vuelven a casa cuando ya excede la hora de la cena. ¡Pues claro! Es que tenía hambre.

Oliver se escondió en aquella casita que había en el parque, la que tenía una rampa extraña para bajar por ella. No sabía muy bien para qué servía el tobogán, pero se le antojó ponerse justo debajo, como si así estuviera resguardado de la reprimenda que, seguro, le daría su madre cuando volviera a casa. _¡Me tenías preocupada!,_ diría ella (todas las madres dicen lo mismo).

La primera hora pasó relativamente rápido. El enfado le ayudó a quemar los minutos. La siguiente media hora estuvo demasiado concentrado ahogando las protestas de su estómago. Pero después… empezaron las dudas. No quería volver a casa, pero era casi de noche. Tenía hambre, tenía frío y estaba aburrido.

Aburrido.

Él nunca estaba aburrido.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó pasos. El parque estaba vacío y se asustó un poco. ¡Podía ser cualquier cosa¡. Un bogart, un dementor, un mago oscuro fugado de Azkaban. Son raros estos magos. No piensan en rateros ni en violadores ni en sisadores de carteras. Ellos van más allá, porque hay cosas mucho peores en cualquier bosque prohibido. Incluso en los parques prohibidos. Así que Oliver olvidó por un momento que estaba en un entorno Muggle y pegó un respingo. Sin embargo, el bote no hizo que saliera de su escondrijo. Permaneció allí, con los ojos abiertos, la varita bien sujeta aunque estuviera en su bolsillo, el rostro pálido y la respiración entrecortada.

Alguien pisó un charco y Oliver apretó la espalda contra la madera de la casita. Tras unos segundos estiró levemente la cabeza para ver si podía ver algo.

Era una Muggle.

Una niña chiquita, menuda, sentada al lado del charco que había pisado. Tenía la melena más despeinada que Oliver había visto en su vida. Y estaba llorando. A pesar de la noche que caía, a pesar del miedo, a pesar de las farolas semi encendidas… Oliver comprobó que estaba llorando. Era un llanto quedo, apenas una lágrima o dos que corrían sin permiso por sus mejillas. Los ojos le brillaban humedecidos. Grandes, marrones y profundos. Y Oliver creyó ver algo en ellos. Algo tan diferente y tan igual. Algo que hacía a esa Muggle más parecida a él que cualquier otro Muggle.

Se quedó un rato observándola, tentado a salir de debajo del tobogán y abrazarla. Se sintió extraño. Era la primera vez que deseaba abrazar a una niña. Hasta entonces, las niñas no eran niñas. Eran demonios con faldas. Puñeteras, lloronas, babosas, manipuladoras… a Oliver no le gustaban. Hubiera creado el club anti mocosas de Hogwarts. Pero aquella… era diferente. Tan caótica, tan despeinada, con esas lágrimas furtivas, resbalando por sus mejillas suaves, levemente sonrosadas.

Oliver se movió sin hacer ruido, aunque permaneció acuclillado en su escondrijo. Se sentía como el ladrón que está controlando a su presa. Quería moverse, ir hasta ella, pero no podía. Había algo en la escena, algo maravillosamente inocente y mágico que le hacía contemplarla como el fisgón que asiste a una función a la que no ha sido invitado.

Se quedó un buen rato mirándola. Y la luna cayó y su luz se reflejó en su cara, blanca, pálida. Una cara que ya no olvidaría. Porque incluso el día más nefasto, el más doloroso de tu hasta entonces corta vida, puede ser el día perfecto para enamorarse. Sí, Oliver pensó que no lo admitiría, pero finalmente aquel había sido un gran día.

-¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡Estaba preocupada!

-Estuve por ahí.

-¿Por ahí? ¿Por ahí? ¡He estado a punto de llamar a la _pofilía_!

-Se dice policía –corrigió su tía a su hermana.

-Como se diga. Me da igual. Vete a tu cuarto, estás castigado.

El dedo índice extendido. La orden incontestable que Oliver obedeció. Estaba demasiado ensimismado para replicar y tan excitado que se hacía difícil dormir. La escena se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. Pasaron las horas de largo y los sueños y el descanso y en un momento determinado, en un instante no deseado, un extraño se coló entre sus mantas.

Algo duro, erecto, creció dentro de él. Algo inesperado. Algo que no había ocurrido antes. Un bulto entre sus piernas.

¡Vaya susto!

Pensó que estaba enfermo, que estaba acabado, pensó en el libro _Las mil y una enfermedades mortales_ y su cuerpo se puso rígido. Pero allí estaba, imponente, estirada y aquella respiración entrecortada... Pero no… No se sentía enfermo. Se sentía bien. Era un sentimiento nuevo, cálido, que recorría todo su cuerpo cuando pensaba en ella. Y sin saberlo, sin saber qué diablos estaba haciendo, Oliver se metió la mano en los pantalones del pijama y comenzó a acariciarse. Lento, suave, lento. _Aquella_ _chica_. Arriba. _Lloraba_. Abajo. _Lloraba_. Más rápido, cada vez más rápido… _Oh sí, lloraba_.

_Ojalá supiera cómo se llama. _

* * *

El verano transcurrió fastidiosamente despacio entre lechuzas de sus amigos, partidos de Quidditch con sus primos y un enfrentamiento encarnizado con uno de ellos. Porque, para maricón, tu padre. _Ja, si supiera lo que hago por las noches, no se atrevería a llamarme marica. _Porque Oliver, desde el encuentro en el parque, pasaba noche y día entregado al monstruo que a todas horas despertaba entre sus piernas. Ella lloraba, para él lloraba a todas horas. La niña despeinada se colaba en su mente y Oliver quería consolarla. Pero su recuerdo, aquella imagen grabada a fuego, le hacía sentir grande, inmenso, inconmensurable. Aquel verano Oliver se hizo tan mayor que se la machacó más que cualquier mago adolescente en su despertar sexual.

* * *

El día que llegó a Hogwarts, malditas ganas tenía de otro discurso de Dumbledore. Llevaba dos a sus espaldas y siempre eran lo mismo. Los de primero: prohibido el Bosque Prohibido. Pues eso, que por algo se llama "prohibido". Los demás: ya me habéis oído.

Oliver ocupó su sitio de siempre en la mesa de Gryffindor. Hubo saludos, qué pasa tío, qué tal te ha ido el verano, y reencuentros con las caras antiguas antes de tener que acostumbrarse a las nuevas. La profesora McGonagall empezó a llamar a los novatos. A su comienzo del tercer año ya pudo notar la diferencia: qué pequeños, que enanos, qué jóvenes le parecían…

-Brown, Lavender.

-Esa de mayor va a estar bien buena, tío. Yo digo que Gryffindor –apuntó su amigo Fling, dándole un codazo con excitación.

-Sí, puede ser…

No estaba mal, pero no era la niña que lloraba.

_¡Gryffindor!_

Fling pegó un salto de alegría en el banco y dio un sonoro grito de aprobación antes de que McGonagall siguiera con el riguroso orden alfabético.

-Finch- Fletchley, Justin -dijo la profesora de Transfiguraciones.

-Un Hufflepuff…

-Sí, irremediablemente Hufflepuff. Le doy mi más sentido pésame… –convino Oliver acordándose de su tío Marcus.

_¡Hufflepuff!_

-Granger, Hermione -fue el siguiente nombre.

Una chica menuda, pequeña, muy muy despeinada se dejó ver en medio del pasillo. Pero Oliver no la vio en ese momento porque estaba haciendo bromas con otro de sus compañeros de casa. Hermione Granger caminó ufana, con seguridad, orgullosa de haber llegado a Hogwarts a pesar de ser una nacida de Muggles. Se sentó sobre la banqueta y justo cuando McGonagall le iba a poner el sombrero seleccionador en la cabeza, Oliver la vio.

_Lloraba. _

Se quedó estupefacto, con la boca ligeramente abierta, pestañeando rápidamente, como si intentara comprobar que, efectivamente, estaba ocurriendo. Y entonces se acordó de sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, tan diferentes pero tan iguales. No era simplemente una Muggle.

-Fea… ésta es fea –afirmó Fling, sacándole de su ensimismamiento. –Y despeinada. Tiene pinta de empollona. Yo creo que Ravenclaw. ¿Tú qué dices?

_Yo creo que es maravillosa..._

Pero Oliver no contestó. Apenas le escuchaba.

-¿Oliver? ¿Estás con nosotros?

_¡Gryffindor!_

-Oh, mierda, ya tenemos otra empollona… –se quejó Fling.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Hermione, que se fue rauda y veloz hacia la mesa que ahora le estaba aplaudiendo. Oliver trató de aplaudir, pero las manos no le respondían, se quedó con ellas suspendidas en el aire. La chica se sentó en un extremo, demasiado lejos, demasiado lejos… pero allí era donde se sentaban los nuevos y Oliver, que la quería cerca, tuvo que conformarse con mirarla en la distancia. Fue entonces cuando se acordó de que no había prestado atención a lo más importante de todo.

-¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?

-¿Quién?

-La nueva.

-¿Cuál de ellas, tío?

_La que lloraba._

-La despeinada.

-Hermione no sé cuánto.

_Hermione… la niña que lloraba._

La ceremonia siguió su proceso y aunque Oliver hacía esfuerzos por seguir con el juego, de vez en cuando echaba miradas furtivas a Hermione, que estaba de espaldas, emocionada con la selección. No es que hubiera pasado mucho tiempo, seguía igual que en el verano, pero a Oliver le agradaba verla sonreír. Tenía una sonrisa que llenaba todo el salón.

Los nombres del resto de los estudiantes de primer año se fueron sucediendo.

Como Longbottom, Neville.

_Uno con cara de poco avispado. _

-Un sickle a que acaba en Hufflepuff –le dijo su amigo Fling, burlándose de nuevo.

-Hecho. Yo digo que no.

_¡Gryffindor!_

Oliver extendió la mano y Fling refunfuñó al tener que poner el sickle en ella. Hermione aún no se había girado, ni siquiera le había mirado. Pero estaba en Gryffindor. Su casa. Su torre. Sus aposentos. Su mundo. Ella había aparecido de repente en su mundo. Por Merlín, adoraba la magia...

El tal Longbottom, el atontado, se dirigió, enjuto de hombros como era, a su recién asignada mesa. Y eso que había dicho que no por llevarle la contraria. Según Oliver, aquel chaval llevaba escrito Hufflepuff en la cara.

-Malfoy, Draco -dijo entonces McGonagall, despertando el interés de cuantos conocían a los Malfoy. Su reputación les precedía.

-Slytherin… -dijeron tanto Oliver como Fling, cabeceando, resignados.

_¡Slytherin!_

-Un clásico… tenía que pasar, era inevitable -argumentó Fling.

Cuando la profesora McGonagall anunció el siguiente nombre (Potter, Harry) un murmullo se escuchó en el comedor. Luego lo único que se oyó fue el silencio de las cabezas estiradas. La de Oliver también. ¿Aquel era el todopoderoso Potter?. ¿El chico que sobrevivió?. ¿El salvador?. ¿Aquella birria?. Pero cuando el sombrero seleccionador gritó_ ¡Gryffindor¡._ Oliver también se sumó: "tenemos a Potter, tenemos a Potter". Esmirriado, esquelético, un enano, un alfeñife… pero tenían a Potter, qué carajo.

-Y, por fin, Weasley, Ronald.

-¡Percy! ¿El enano es tan estirado como tú?

-¡Qué va, Percy es la nota de color en nuestra casa!

Risas.

-Muy gracioso, Fred –contestó Percy. –Si vosotros dos tuvierais la mitad de sentido que yo, quizá mamá no tendría ese dolor de cabeza todos los días.

-Cuidado, Perc –era George, que ni siquiera le había escuchado –se te va a caer la "P" de Prefecto –se burló, señalando su insignia.

-De Perfecto Prefecto –apuntó Fred.

-P de pesado –dijo George.

-De Petardo.

-Penoso.

-Paleto.

-Pazguato.

-Palurdo.

-Pelota.

-Ssssshhhh, si no os calláis no puedo escuchar –se quejó Angelina Johnson, la única persona sobre la faz de la tierra capaz de hacer callar a los gemelos Weasley.

_-¡Gryffindor!_ –anunció finalmente el sombrero seleccionador.

Los gemelos se abrazaron, Percy asintió con P de placer y Oliver aplaudió sin que se le escapara el detalle de que Potter, el pequeño de los Weasley y Hermione (H-e-r-m-i-o-n-e, qué bien sonaba) se habían sentado juntos. Pero ella, por fortuna, ya no lloraba.


	2. Como Perros y Gatos

**Capítulo 1**

**-****Como perros y gatos-**

Fue Percy con P de prefecto quien condujo a los novatos hasta la torre de Gryffindor. Iban unos tras otros, como ovejitas apelotonadas que sienten temor ante un inexplorado verde pasto. Ellas no lo sabían, pero era su día de suerte: el pastor Percy no tenía intención de esquilarlas.

Al paso del pelotón, las escaleras cambiaban, los retratos saludaban, Sir Cadoghan cabalgó de un cuadro a otro asustando a princesas, brujas y aguadoras al grito de "¡Deteneos, rufianes¡." y la Señora Gorda, como era de esperar, exigió la contraseña al tiempo que intentaba impresionar a los recién llegados mal entonando un Aria de Puccini.

-_Caput Draconis_ –recitó Percy Weasley de memoria, observando con intención a los de primer año con un mensaje claro en la mirada: "Aprendeos la contraseña. No pienso repetirla".

Hermione Granger cerró los ojos y movió los labios para murmurar varias veces en silencio "_caput draconis_, _caput draconis_". Oliver lo notó y sonrió.

-Un momento, querido, no me has dejado acabar el primer interludio.

-_Caput Draconis_ –insistió Percy, que no tenía intención de alargar la representación.

La Señora Gorda ni siquiera le escuchó. En lugar de dejar paso al grupo, aclaró la garganta y dejó escapar un gorgorito desentonado.

-Aaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaiiiiiii

Los novatos se taparon los oídos. Los más veteranos, abuchearon, y los gemelos Weasley propusieron una alternativa al inconveniente.

-¡Hazle cosquillas, Perc¡. –dijo uno.

-¡Rásgale el lienzo, Prefecto¡. –se le ocurrió al otro. Los alumnos de primero, aliviados, sonrieron por lo bajo.

Oliver, que estaba un poco alejado de la multitud, se quedó observando la escena con diversión. Todos los años era lo mismo, y todos los años Percy aguantaba la escena con paciencia tibetana. Oliver hubiera desvalijado su cámara acorazada de Gringotts con tal de ver a Percy Weasley perder los nervios. Porque hay cosas que no tienen precio y aquélla era una de ellas.

-Señora Gorda, le ruego que nos deje pasar… -le pidió Percy con la voz más engolada que fue capaz de entonar. –la contraseña es correcta: _Caput Draconis_. Le exijo que nos deje pasar.

La Señora Gorda puso los ojos en blanco y con voz de cazallera se rindió. -Está bien, está bien, pasad… ¡Niños¡… no son capaces de apreciar el verdadero talento.

Una vez dentro se sucedieron los "ohs" y "ahs" típicos de un nuevo comienzo. No había estudiante de Hogwarts que no se quedara maravillado por el mobiliario de las salas comunes, los colores, los estandartes de las casas, la decoración sobria pero acogedora, la leña al fuego que crepitaba. Todos, salvo Hermione Granger, que tampoco en aquel momento dejó que la corriente le arrastrara. La muchacha, sobrepasada por la experiencia y sus emociones, simplemente se quedó boquiabierta, con los ojos brillantes, que bailaban de un lado a otro con la intención de no perder detalle.

A Oliver, que la estaba observando disimuladamente –lo justo para que sus amigos no se enteraran- tampoco se le escapó este dato. Empezaba a descubrir que no se había equivocado. Hermione no era como los demás y probablemente nunca lo había sido. Pero intuirlo no era suficiente. Oliver quería confirmarlo. Oliver quería más, quería saberlo todo de aquella desconocida que una tarde se había colado en su vida.

-Las habitaciones de los chicos están en las escaleras de la derecha –oyó que explicaba Percy con el dedo en alto, la insignia de Prefecto brillando –las de las chicas, en las de la izquierda. Está terminantemente prohibido entrar en las habitaciones del sexo opuesto, bajo riesgo de ser expulsado.

Cómo le gustaba, cómo se deleitaba. Si Percy no tuviera esta oportunidad todos los años, Oliver estaba seguro de que le daría algo. Ay, bendito majara…

Hermione Granger escuchó atentamente su discurso a dos metros de distancia de Potter y el pequeño de los Weasley. Percy siguió con la retaíla de instrucciones. Que si el cambio de las contraseñas, el uso de los baños, la limpieza de las habitaciones, las visitas inesperadas de los elfos domésticos…

-…los nacidos de Muggles no os asustéis cuando aparezcan. Están a vuestro completo servicio. Si queréis algo, sólo tenéis que pedirlo.

Hermione frunció el ceño y Oliver también lo notó. Pensó que le hubiera gustado saber qué consideraba tan extraño, pero zanjó la duda pensando que Hermione era una nacida de Muggles. No tenía por qué conocer las diferentes clases de criaturas mágicas.

-¿Vamos?. –escuchó que le decían a su lado. Oliver miró con sorpresa a su izquierda, como si alguien hubiera roto la burbuja de jabón en la que se había quedado atrapado. Era Fling, que le animaba con un gesto de la cabeza a subir por las escaleras.

-No, espera un poco –respondió ensimismado.

-¿A qué?. ¡Es siempre lo mismo, tío¡. –insistió su amigo.

Todos los años un Prefecto se ocupaba de poner al corriente a los novatos y desde segundo año ni él ni Oliver se quedaban a escucharlo. Fling no veía qué tenía aquél de diferente y Oliver comprendió que a su amigo se le hiciera tan extraño. Así que le siguió, resignado, girando la cabeza de vez en cuando. Si por lo menos ella le mirase. Si al menos notara su presencia…

Cuando llegó a lo alto de las escaleras y la puerta del dormitorio se abrió, Oliver volvió a girarse y su mirada por fin se encontró con la de Hermione. Ella no se inmutó. Le miró durante unos segundos y Oliver… bueno, podría haberle guiñado un ojo. Podría haberle sonreído. Podría haber hecho una señal de saludo con la mano o darle a entender de alguna manera que "eh, te he estado observando". Pero no. Oliver sólo se ruborizó y retiró la mirada tan rápido como pudo. Y al final entró en el cuarto y juró solemnemente llamarse imbécil en lo que restaba de noche, por si acaso en algún momento se atrevía a olvidarlo.

* * *

Pasó una semana en la que no fue capaz de dirigirse a ella. Todas las mañanas ensayaba en el baño con frases como: "Eh, hola¿qué tal?." o "¿Cómo te llamas?." o, simplemente, "Soy Oliver, estoy en tercero. ¿Qué tal por el colegio?". Hasta ponía muecas y se humedecía el pelo y se dejaba un ridículo tupé cuando sonreía a su reflejo. Incluso chasqueaba la lengua y se daba ánimos de vez en cuando, soñando que en realidad no era tan tímido. Pensando que el niño de once años que lloró al despedirse de su perro había quedado olvidado. "Mírate. Estás bien bueno, tío", se decía. "Sí, voy a ir hacia ella y le diré: eh, tú, tía buena. Sí, tú. Mírame, no te hagas la estrecha. Un día serás mía y no podrás evitarlo. Porque este cowboy te va a echar el lazo, porque este cowboy ya se ha cansado de que no le hagas caso". 

-¿Qué haces, Oliver?.

Era Rufus Russell, un chico de séptimo año que acababa de entrar en el baño. Oliver carraspeó, enrojeció como una bombilla y se revolvió el pelo para hacer desaparecer aquel abombado tupé. -Emmm… nada. Estaba cantando…

_¿Cantando?. ¿Cantando?. Serás mentecato…_

Por suerte, Rufus no dijo nada. Cogió su toalla, abrió el grifo de agua caliente, se metió en la ducha y se perdió entre la nube de vaho que se había formado. Oliver suspiró aliviado y volvió a mirarse en el espejo. Nada… Ahora que éste le devolvía su reflejo comprendió que daba igual cuánto ensayara. El chico del espejo pareció mirarle con ojos burlones que le dijeron: "Ni lo sueñes, inútil. Nunca serás capaz de acercarte a ella".

* * *

Quedaba todavía la esperanza de que a Hermione le gustara volar. Bueno, no es que tuviera precisamente un tipo atlético. No como Cho Chang, a quien se le veía a leguas que, desde muy pequeña, estaba predestinada a formar parte del equipo de Quidditch de su casa. Hermione, en cambio, era bastante eclenque y se le veía ligeramente torpe. Cundo Oliver la miraba, se daba cuenta de que tenía un físico más adecuado para perderse entre las estanterías de una biblioteca y no el que encajaba entre las gradas de un estadio de Quidditch. Pero dicen que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde y Oliver tampoco la perdió en aquella ocasión. 

Había tenido la suerte de que el anterior capitán del equipo se había lesionado el año pasado. Quizá él era muy joven para ocupar su cargo, pero nadie ponía en duda que también era quien mejores dotes había demostrado. Y como ninguno de sus compañeros quiso cargar con la responsabilidad de ponerse al mando, McGonagall le propuso asumirlo al comienzo de aquel año:

-¿Se ve preparado para llevar ese peso a sus espaldas?.

Oliver realmente lo dudaba, pero también pensaba que por probar no pasaba nada. Siempre tenían tiempo de cambiar de capitán.

-Sí, profesora.

-Estupendo, Wood. Ahora sólo queda el problema de encontrar un buscador. No quiero ver cómo Slytherins nos dejan en ridículo por segundo año consecutivo. Tendrá que hacer unas pruebas¿entendido?.

Estaba en una aburridísima clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras cuando su corazón empezó a galopar contra su pecho. Sucedió justo cuando se le ocurrió mirar por la ventana. Quirrell hablaba y hablaba desde la mesa del profesor y a Oliver le llegaban las palabras ralentizadas, como si viajaran desde un lugar muy lejano:

-Los Boggart son criaturas mágicas muy peligrosas, aunque parezca lo contrario. Son capaces de sacar de nuestro interior nuestros miedos más profundos y, por lo tanto…

-¿Se ve algo interesante por la ventana?. –preguntó su amigo Fling, que de nuevo se había sentado a su lado. Estaban juntos en todas las clases.

Fling estiró la cabeza para ver si ocurría algo. Pero sólo vio a un grupo de estudiantes de primer año intentando dar su primera clase de vuelo con Madam Hooch.

-Ojalá este año aparezca alguno bueno –susurró Fling sin ningún atisbo de esperanza en sus ojos. –Los del curso pasado eran unos _paquetes_.

Oliver le miró como si estuviera ultrajado.

-Salvo tú, claro… –se apresuró a decir su amigo, que había cometido el error de ofenderle sin proponérselo.

En los terrenos de abajo, Madam Hooch estaba al borde de la desesperación, tratando de que Neville Longbottom agarrara la empuñadura de la escoba como dios manda.

-¡Estírese Longbottom¡. –le conminaba. –Agárrela con fuerza… no… así no… vaaaamos… así… ¡no¡… ¡diantres¡…¡no es tan difícil¡…

Algunos estudiantes de Gryffindor de primer año miraban las escobas con aprensión, como si se trataran de artefactos malignos, con vuelo directo al infierno.

-¡Por el amor de Merlín¡.¡Granger¡. –se desesperó Hooch. -¿Es que nunca le han enseñado a agarrar un palo?.

Oliver contemplaba la escena con expectación y hacía oídos sordos de las explicaciones del Profesor Quirrell. Aquel hombre era tan extraño que estaba convencido de que no se desprendía de su turbante ni para ir al baño. Fling miraba de vez en cuando por encima de su hombro, por lo que desde atrás no podía notar la chispa de interés que brillaba en los ojos de Oliver. Cuando llegó el turno de Hermione de dar una patada, a punto estuvo de partir la pluma en dos de lo fuerte que la estaba mordiendo. Se hizo tanto daño en un diente que el dolor casi hizo que se perdiera la escena. Pero, para desesperación de Oliver, Hermione no dio pie con bola en toda la clase de vuelo. Una esperanza más que iba directa al saco de los despropósitos…

Quien sí sorprendió a todos fue Harry Potter. Incluso a los estudiantes que estaban más alejados de las ventanas, que se levantaron y fueron hasta ellas para no perder detalle.

-¡Mira eso¡. –gritó un Hufflepuff cuando Harry remontó el vuelo en busca de la recordadora de Neville Longbottom.

-¡Joder con Potter¡.

-¡Tenemos a uno bueno¡. –se emocionó uno de sus compañeros de Gryffindor.

-Por…por fa…vor, vuelvan a sus asientos –imploró el profesor Quirrell, tartamudeando.

-¿Crees que entrará en el equipo?. –dijo Fling, poniendo palabras a lo que todos estaban pensando.

Oliver respondió que sí, pero lo hizo de una manera aciaga. Hermione ni siquiera había podido hacer que su escoba se levantara del suelo… ¿así cómo iba a conquistarla?.

* * *

Por suerte para todos, el entusiasmo de la profesora McGonagall con el equipo de Quidditch era contagioso. Por eso Oliver no se vio obligado a fingir que se sentía contento cuando fue a buscarle muy animadamente y a decirle que Potter _debía_ entrar en el equipo. 

-Creo que le he encontrado un buscador, Wood –le había dicho.

Y Oliver no puso reparo. Pero sí probó a Harry como Merlín manda, aunque, tras un par de vuelos a ninguna parte y un par de persecuciones a la snitch que no acabaron en desastre, el novato dejó bien claro que tenía el talento de su padre.

-Entonces¿te interesa?. –le preguntó cuando desmontó de su escoba.

-Si, creo que podría gustarme.

-Estupendo. Empiezas el lunes. A las cinco. ¡Trae una escoba¡. –dijo Oliver, alejándose y poniendo rumbo al castillo con las pelotas de Quidditch bajo el brazo.

-¡Pero si no tengo escoba¡.

-¡Pues consigue una, novato¡. –gritó ya bastante alejado, dejando solo a Harry en el estadio.

Había algo bueno en todo aquello. Algo muy bueno. Tenían a Potter y Potter era amigo de Hermione. Si ella no podía estar en el equipo, por lo menos Oliver podría estar cerca de uno de sus mejores amigos.

* * *

Estaba claro que ella era adicta a la biblioteca. Al contrario que Oliver, a quien tanto libro le daba alergia. Y a pesar de las burlas y protestas de sus amigos, que hasta le habían puesto motes –Oliver el empollón, Oliver candidato a Prefecto, Oliver- Biblioteca- el capitán del equipo de Quidditch seguía frecuentando asiduamente la biblioteca. Sabía incluso a qué horas estaba ella. Durante el comienzo de curso se había aplicado tanto en conocer su calendario que había hecho un esquema con todas sus horas de clase y sus horarios. Y, así, se dejaba caer por la biblioteca un poco mucho, más que de vez en cuando. 

En una tarde particularmente señalada, ambos se quedaron solos con la única compañía de Madam Pince, que ni siquiera prestaba atención a lo que ocurría. El silencio se hizo tan denso y tan profundo que a Oliver le empezó a sudar la espalda. Qué calor hacía allí dentro… especialmente cuando posaba en ella su mirada. Y eso que Hermione no parecía prestarle demasiada atención. Estaba demasiado enfrascada en un libro para notar que uno de sus compañeros de casa la observaba. Pero sí hubo un momento en el que ella por fin levantó sus ojos y miró a Oliver. Sonrió y regresó a sus tareas. Y Oliver atesoró aquella sonrisa como si se tratara de la copa del mundo de Quidditch. Allí estaba, archivada en las vitrinas de su memoria, como un trofeo al que poder sacar polvo de vez en cuando.

* * *

Fue un desastre, el acabose¡una vergüenza para la casa¡. Comenzó todo cuando Percy Weasley, obsesionado como estaba por ganar la copa de las casas, notó que el reloj que marcaba los puntos de Gryffindor misteriosamente había adelgazado sus números. ¿Qué había pasado?. ¿Quién era el culpable de aquella catástrofe?. Empezó así una reunión no oficial que mantuvieron los Gryffindors más veteranos con algunos de los más jóvenes. 

-¡Alguien ha perdido ciento cincuenta puntos en una sola noche¡.

-¿Cómo ha ocurrido?.

-¿Quién ha sido?.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró Percy Weasley, con cara de haber matado a un hipogrifo. El grupo se le quedó mirando, pues había notado que traía las noticias que todos habían estado esperando.

-He ido a hablar con McGonagall –informó el Prefecto. –Al parecer, anoche tres alumnos anduvieron merodeando por el castillo cuando ya había pasado el toque de queda.

-¿Quién?.

-¿Quiénes han sido?.

-¿Quién haría una estupidez así?.

Percy dudó un instante, pero no podía resistirlo. Tener esa información privilegiada le daba poder, le ponía al control, le hacía sentirse superior. Y le pudo más la ambición.

-Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger…

-¿El imbécil de tu hermano?.

-Y Potter… quién lo diría…

-¡Y la idiota de Granger¡. Además de fea, estúpida…

-No te pases con ella, Fling –le amenazó Oliver, con los ojos enfurecidos, a punto de salir de sus cuencas. La varita bien asida en el interior de su bolsillo. –Deja en paz a la chica –le amenazó más que le dijo.

El resto del grupo enmudeció. Fling le miró con extrañeza.

Nadie. Nadie iba a meterse con ella…

_Hermione… ¿por qué lo has hecho?.

* * *

_

Tenía que haber una buena razón, claro, pero Oliver no tenía ni idea. Fuera lo que fuera, se escapaba a su comprensión. Pero aquel absurdo incidente le demostró que, a partir de entonces, siempre la defendería, pasara lo que pasase, hiciera lo que hiciese. Y cuando Draco Malfoy cometió la imprudencia de meterse con ella –"sangre sucia", le dijo-, el rubio tuvo que soportar aquella molesta cola de ratón que brotó en medio de sus posaderas. El Slytherin no contó nada y Oliver tampoco reclamó la autoría. Le bastaba con saber que Malfoy había tenido su merecido y si volvía a enterarse de un hecho remotamente similar, le haría que le crecieran orejas de burro y no una minúscula cola que le desapareció a los dos días.

Por absurdo que parezca, la primera vez que hablaron fue gracias a un gato. No de un perro, como a Oliver le hubiera gustado, sino de un gato. Ocurrió con el año bien entrado. Se había derretido la nieve, se había acabado el primer semestre, había entrado un troll en el cuarto de baño -¡joder, qué susto cuando se enteró de que Hermione estaba allíl¡. Si no llega a ser porque Fred le había salido al paso, Oliver hubiera bajado corriendo a enfrentarse al monstruo deformado- y ya había sido suficientemente jodido estar alejado de ella durante las vacaciones de Navidad.

Habían sucedido oteas tantas cosas aquel año… que si la pérdida de los ciento cincuenta puntos, luego los castigos en el bosque prohibido, los rumores de que Quirrell había estado poseído por un espíritu maligno y que por eso había fallecido… Luego la copa de las casas y la locura y las celebraciones y los gritos descontrolados.

-¡Que sí, joder, hemos ganado¡. –había chillado Fling, tan espontáneo como siempre, cuando el director anunció los puntos del último momento. A Dumbledore se le había visto demasiado el plumero.

Tantas emociones… y Hermione, por lo que se contaba, había participado en todas. Se decía de ella que era la bruja más inteligente que había pasado por Hogwarts desde los tiempos de Circe la Hechicera. Y Oliver se henchía de orgullo cada vez que alguien la alababa. Pero, claro, también se decía de Hermione que era una marisabidilla, una sabelotodo con un extraño muelle en el brazo: siempre preguntando, siempre contestando, siempre con una respuesta saliendo de sus labios. A Oliver todas aquellas cosas simplemente le fascinaban. Y le dolía no haber podido vivirlas cerca de ella. Era una sombra, el guardián de Quidditch y el guardián de Hermione; un angelito que actuaba a sus espaldas, asegurándose de que nada le pasaba. Y, a pesar de todo, había llegado el último día de curso y ellos dos ni siquiera habían hablado.

El caso es que Hermione le miraba. Él estaba casi convencido. Lo hacía de una manera muy muy disimulada. Tanto, que Oliver muchas veces pensaba que estaba loco y se convencía de que se lo había imaginado. Y es que ella le miraba como si fuera tonta, como si no se enterara de nada, como si en todos aquellos meses no hubiera percibido que aquel chico la tenía controlada. Pero, en realidad, Hermione era una niña, una niña de once años en todo su significado. Si veía a Oliver observándola más de lo necesario, pensaba que era porque él la odiaba o porque se metía con ella como lo hacían los estudiantes de otros años. El problema era que todavía no había aprendido a ser mujer y cualquier intento de coqueteo estaba tan alejado de su naturaleza que ni por asomo imaginaba que Oliver pudiera estar interesado. Pero quedaba poco para las vacaciones de aquel verano y Oliver se había jurado que hablaría con ella antes de tomar el Expreso de Hogwarts. No estaba dispuesto irse y pasar tres meses sin haberle dirigido la palabra. Era tal su desesperación que con un "hola" le hubiera bastado. Para su fortuna, obtuvo más que un hola a cambio.

Aquel día hacía tanto calor que la mayoría de los estudiantes se habían ido a Hogsmeade a tomar el fresco, pasear al aire libre o jugar en las inmediaciones del lago. Oliver, que ya tenía todo empaquetado para las vacaciones de verano, había estado jugando al Quidditch con los gemelos Weasley, pero estaba tan cansado que se retiró antes de que el partido concluyera con la intención de regresar a la torre a darse una ducha bien fría. Cuando cruzó el hueco del retrato, comprobó que la sala común estaba vacía… no parecía haber nadie por ninguna parte y se dirigió a las escaleras. Pero entonces se quedó embobado, mirando a lo alto del rellano, en donde apareció Hermione Granger, seguida de su gato.

-Hola –dijo ella, al tiempo que bajaba las escaleras.

Oliver miró por encima de su hombro, pensando que saludaba a cualquier otra persona. Pero no. Estaban solos. No estaba Harry ni Ron ni nadie que pudiera robarle ese momento. Así que se hizo a un lado y dejó que pasara.

-Hola –le respondió, con aquella única palabra con la que cumplió toda la misión que se había impuesto.

Se quedó un rato allí parado, comprobando cómo ella se sentaba en una de las orejeras y empezaba a acariciar a su gato. Odiaba a los gatos, pero hubiera matado por ser uno de ellos en ese preciso momento. Pensó en subir las escaleras sin más, en darse aquella ducha y probablemente retomar su hábito de meter la mano en los pantalones pensando en ella. Pero entonces se armó de valor, suspiró profundamente y se acercó hasta la orejera, manteniendo una distancia prudencial porque todavía estaba sudando. Tampoco era cuestión de que ella lo oliera.

-¿Co.. cómo se llama?. –se le ocurrió preguntar. Las manos temblorosas, la nuez entrometida que no le dejaba tragar con facilidad.

-Crookshanks –contestó ella, todavía acariciando melosamente al animal.

-Es bonito –dijo él sin demasiado entusiasmo, mirando las patas del gato. -¿Qué significa?.

Hermione sonrió y posó en él su mirada. Era tan pequeña, tan inocente, tan desastrosamente paladeable..

-Patas dobladas… -respondió, con un tono entre divertido e inocentón.

Un curioso nombre que a Oliver le hizo gracia. Sonrió mientras comprobaba que sí, que el gato tenía las patas ligeramente arqueadas.

-Yo tengo un perro –dijo Oliver con orgullo, hinchando el pecho, olvidando por un momento la gema negra que refulgía a la luz de la luna llena. –Bueno, tenía… -recordó, ensombreciendo su mirada y haciendo que la cara de Hermione tornara.

-Oh, vaya… lo siento. ¿Y qué le pasó?.

-Se escapó de casa y le atropelló un coche Muggle.

-Es una pena, Oliver… -fue como música para sus oídos. Ella sabía cómo se llamaba. Algo era algo. -¿Cómo se llama?.

_¿Quién?. ¿Yo?._

-Yo… yo soy Oliver…

-No, tú no: el perro. Ya sé que tú eres Oliver –dijo Hermione, entre risas.

_Pues claro, idiota. Acaba de decírtelo._

-Ah… el perro…Plutárquico, se llamaba Plutárquico. Era muy bueno y blanco, aunque Dumbledore no me dejó que lo trajera al castillo…

-Ya… es que están prohibidos…

Oliver asintió con la cabeza. Odiaba aquella estúpida norma. El Ministerio había prohibido que los alumnos trajeran perros por culpa de una peste de pulgas que había asolado el castillo en 1720. De eso hacía mucho tiempo, pero la raza mágica todavía no había sido capaz de superar su odio por los perros. Y, sin embargo, Hermione no parecía sentirse así. Su condición de Muggle le hacía que amara tanto como él a aquellos chuchos pulgosos.

-Pero él no tenía pulgas –dijo, sintiéndose estúpido tan pronto lo dijo.

Ella sonrió de nuevo y a Oliver le dio la sensación de que estaba a punto de estallarle el pecho.

-Me gusta el nombre de tu perro –afirmó Hermione.

-Y… y a mí el de tu gato –dijo, sin saber qué decir. _Otra estupidez. _

Hermione se le quedó mirando, como si no supiera qué más agregar. Le dedicó otra sonrisa que pasó inmediatamente al archivo de sus recuerdos y Oliver comprendió que por el momento había sido suficiente. Aún así dio gracias a Merlín por haber tenido un perro. Gracias a Plutárquico había conseguido hablar con la niña de sus sueños. Y entonces decidió que ya era hora de dejar de comportarse como el perro que persigue a un gato. El año siguiente haría algo, el año siguiente le demostraría que siempre hay un perro capaz de querer a un gato.

-Bueno.. me… me voy a la ducha. Que tengas un buen verano, Hermione.

Oliver se giró y puso rumbo a las escaleras. Y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que, por estúpido que parezca, era la primera vez que decía su nombre en voz alta. Y demonios… qué bien sonaba.

* * *

**N/A: **ay... siempre me meto en unos jardiiiines... este fic tenía intención de que fuera corto... pero ahora me he puesto a relatar tooodos los años de Oliver y se va a hacer un poco mas largo de lo que había pensado. No se si lo habreis notado, pero por ahora estoy en la fase "cosas de niños" porque realmente pienso que no es lo mismo un Oliver de 11 ó 13 años que un Oliver de 15 ó 16. Y lo mismo con Hermione. Por eso os pido un poco de paciencia, porque, por ahora, este capitulo hace solo alusion a su tercer año, que en mi imaginacion es el curso en el que esta Oliver cuando llega el trio en Hogwarts... total... que espero ir cambiando el tono y hacerlo un poco mas movidito con el paso del tiempo. Poner mas personajes, mas situaciones, mas cosas, etc. Simplemente eso. Mensaje para los amantes del femslash de _Lo hare por ti_: no esta abandonado, solo en proyecto. Este fin de semana pienso continuarlo. Un abrazo y ya sabeis: dejadme un review, que cada vez que no lo haceis matais a un gatito (me encanta esa frase jejeje). Booh- 


	3. Sin tetas no hay paraíso

Me gustaría dedicar este capi a Iamalonefordanny-19 (Danny) por estar siempre ahí. Para lo bueno, lo malo y lo peor, Danny siempre ha apoyado mis historias, tanto si el género le gustaba como si no (¡femslash, jeje!).

Mi manera de agradecértelo, niña. Gracias y un besazo

**-Sin tetas no hay paraíso-**

Como todas las cosas buenas en la vida, lo de Oliver y Hermione ocurrió de manera natural. Un encuentro aquí, otro allá. Esa mirada que se cruza y luego se va. Pero sobre todo (sobre todo), lo propició el carácter paternal que estaba desarrollando Oliver Wood con sus compañeros de casa, en especial con el apocado Neville Longbottom.

-No, no, vamos a ver –le decía, cargado de paciencia e implorando que Circe le asistiera con su fuerza y su sosiego, tras repetir lo mismo por octava vez-, el problema que tienes es que no te fijas. Escucha con atención. Se dice levioooooosa, no leviosá.

Hermione lo escuchaba y reía por lo bajo, ocultando media cara tras su libro, pero bajando la tapa lo suficiente para poder contemplar la escena que casi cada tarde transcurría en la torre de Gryffindor. Por alguna razón, aquel muchacho tan apuesto pero tímido con el que había intercambiado escasas palabras el curso pasado, se había empeñado en hacer de Neville un mejor mago. A Hermione eso le enternecía y agradaba en igual medida. Le parecía increíble que un alumno de cuarto año se tomara tantas molestias para que un chico tan torpe como Neville aprendiera correctamente algún que otro hechizo. Y, sin querer (y mucho menos notarlo), le estaba tomando un cierto cariño.

Ocurrió muy poco a poco, como decimos. Al principio en la biblioteca, cuando Oliver se decidía a encarar a Madam Pince -"Creí haberle dicho que no volviera por aquí. Me alborota a sus alumnos con sus conversaciones sobre ese endiablado deporte", le decía ella-, por el mero hecho de arañar algunos minutos a su lado.

Ella le preguntaba "qué tal", y él le respondía que "bien", a pesar de que a veces todavía se le enredara la lengua cuando la tenía enfrente y le atacaba aquel pestañeo de mariposas en la boca del estómago.

Luego, en los pasillos con un hola y un adiós y puede que una sonrisa furtiva, secuestrada en el segundo en el que sus miradas se cruzaban. O ya directamente en la sala común cuando Oliver aprovechaba que no tenía ninguna sombra tras su espalda para arruinarle el momento con Hermione. Especialmente la de su amigo Fling.

Le costó acostumbrarse a estar con ella sin que las manos le sudaran o le temblara la voz. Pero le ayudó saber que a Hermione le encantaban las puestas de sol aunque moriría antes de confesarlo, el chocolate, el regaliz que vendían en Honeydukes –sólo el de Honeydukes- y que sentía especial debilidad por los elfos domésticos, "la mayor injusticia que se haya cometido jamás".

-Ajá –asentía él-, claro, tienes razón –era una mentira, pero ella no tenía por qué saberlo, ¿no?

Puede que Oliver no la apoyara excesivamente como hijo de buena familia mágica que era, pero sí podía comprender el mensaje justiciero que latía en el fondo de aquella cruzada élfica suya. Y le encantaba que ella se sintiera ya tan implicada, que viera el mundo en el que él había crecido como algo suyo y que quisiera luchar por cambiarlo, incluso a una edad tan temprana.

A veces sentía que se iba a ir de la lengua, porque, la verdad, aquellos sueños no ayudaban demasiado. Se despertaba en medio de la noche, con la boca seca, recordando vívidamente lo que le había atrapado mientras dormía y con aquella erección entre las piernas, y de veras lo odiaba. Quería controlar sus reacciones físicas, pero a veces eran tan intensas que no podía evitar despertarse con aquella tienda de campaña. Lo cual, evidentemente, no quería decir que no la respetara. No era eso. Intentaba por todos los medios mirarla con otros ojos, pues era capaz de distinguir que Hermione no estaba preparada para nada. Una niña, todavía lo era. Y él… bueno, empezaba a tener ya cierto pelo en el pecho, esas reacciones absurdas cuando en los vestuarios veía más de lo que le habría gustado y ni siquiera podía hacer nada por aliviarlo, además de unas ensoñaciones en clase que nada tenían que ver con la materia de turno que el profesor estuviera explicando.

-Oliver

-¿Hmf?

-Oliver, ¿me estás escuchando?

Otra vez le había descubierto. Maldita sea.

-Sí, sí… Eeemm… ¿Por dónde íbamos?

-Las propiedades del jengibre, ¿las recuerdas?

Claro que las recordaba, pero todo hubiera sido mucho más fácil si no viera esos ridículos _botoncitos_ cada vez que sacaba la mirada de su libro. Le habían crecido, estaba seguro de ello, aunque no habría puesto la mano en el fuego. Por eso se quedaba embobado mirando sus pechos, que no podía evitarlo, que los tenía enfrente y cuando eso pasaba el jengibre y sus propiedades le importaban realmente un carajo. Menos mal que Hermione parecía no notar nada porque Oliver habría muerto de la vergüenza antes de tener que confesar que había estado intentando descifrar cuántos centímetros habían crecido los pechos de Hermione durante aquel verano.

-Vagamente –contestó él.

-¿Qué te pasa? Últimamente estás muy distraído.

-No es nada. Sólo me he quedado embobado pensando –dijo él, con la mejilla apoyada en la palma de su mano y un evidente gesto de enamorado que Hermione, inocente como era, no fue capaz de notar.

Estaba también el asunto de Fling, que había desarrollado un tremendo cambio hormonal durante el verano. Oliver a veces se sentía como si le hubieran cambiado de amigo. Ten, te quedas con este y nos llevamos al antiguo. Fuera lo viejo y venga lo nuevo. Él siempre había 

tenido un humor excesivamente socarrón, y hasta ahí todo estaba en orden, era normal, lo que todos podían esperar. Pero había vuelto de las vacaciones moreno, con exceso de espuma en el pelo, y unos andares de rompecorazones que Oliver no podía achacar ni siquiera a un exceso del pálido sol de las costas británicas.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? Estás… diferente –le había preguntado tras días de ser testigo de su extraño comportamiento.

-He visto el cielo, eso es lo que ha pasado.

-¿El cielo?

-Sí… El cielo, Oli.

Entonces es cuando le había contado esa historia con la chica del verano. Le dijo que se habían conocido en una playa y que ella era de sangre muggle. Él no le había confesado su secreto, pero tampoco les había hecho falta porque apenas hablaban. Las palabras entre ellos dos se reducían a sonoros "hmmmm" y "aaaammmm" cuando intercambiaban saliva y poco más. Fling le había confesado que había llegado a tocarle un pecho y, desde entonces, el cielo se le había abierto.

-Son las tetas, ¿sabes? Tienen algo –le explicaba. –Las tocas y son esponjosas, mulliditas. Es como si hubieras llegado al paraíso.

Oliver frunció el entrecejo. _Seguro que no eran para tanto_, pensó en aquel momento. Aunque ahora que se había fijado en aquellos bultitos prominentes de Hermione, quizá Fling estaba en lo cierto… Pero pensó también que él no necesitaba nada más. Se conformaba con lo que tenía y el resto… pues ya llegaría. Su obsesión por Hermione era tal que era incapaz de flirtear con cualquier otra chica. Y, claro, a sus amigos les extrañaba.

-¡Esto tiene que acabar! –le decía Fling, elevando las manos al cielo en un gesto teatral. -¿O es que te has propuesto ser virgen toda la vida?

-Sí, Wood, Fling tiene razón –le apoyaba Fred Weasley. –Fíjate en Perc, incluso él…

-… entre todas las personas del castillo –decía el otro gemelo.

-…tiene novia.

-Al menos dime que te gusta alguien –trataba de presionarle Fling.

Los gemelos se miraron como si hubieran deducido algo muy importante.

-¡Claro!

-¿Cómo no lo habíamos pensado antes?

-¡Oliver está enamorado!

-¡No! –lo desmentía. -¡Claro que no lo estoy! Dejad de decir tonterías.

Y entonces los gemelos se agarraban de los brazos y danzaban en círculos gritando en medio de la sala común "Oliver está enamorado, Oliver está enamorado". Se sonrojaba, pero también se reía de las absurdas bromas de sus amigos. Luego apaciguaba las aguas bravas con aquel carácter estoico que había desarrollado durante los últimos años, y trataba de cambiar de tema. Simplemente, no estaba interesado. Al menos por ahora.

Las noticias sobre algunos ataques extraños en el castillo no se hicieron esperar. La cámara de los secretos, decían. ¿Y qué demonios era aquello?

-Es mejor no preguntar, hijo –la cabeza de su madre, flotando en la chimenea de la torre de Gryffindor, no parecía querer darle demasiadas explicaciones.

-Dicen que hay un monstruo en ella, pero lo cierto es que nadie lo ha encontrado jamás –y su padre tampoco parecía calmado. En aquella época todos los padres parecían tremendamente preocupados.

-Se rumorea que a lo mejor cierran la escuela…

-Pues si ocurre eso, vuelves a casa y ya está.

Oliver pensó que eso significaría dejar de ver a Hermione durante muchos meses más, al menos hasta nuevo aviso, y la simple idea se colaba en su sistema y se instalaba en su barriga con el peso de cuatrocientos guijarros extraídos de una cantera.

-Ya –dijo, tratando de que sus padres no leyeran entre líneas-, bueno, vosotros no os preocupéis, ¿vale? Yo estaré bien.

-No hay motivo de preocupación –comentó su padre-, tú no tienes sangre sucia. ¡Auch! ¿Qué?

-¡Prometiste no volver a decir esa palabra! –le recriminó su madre a su padre, tras haberle dado un codazo en el costado.

Mientras ellos dos se peleaban, los guijarros del estómago de Oliver se hicieron más y más pesados. Hermione no era de sangre limpia. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido para no caer en la cuenta antes?

-Mamá, papá –les interrumpió justo entre el "¡Pero es verdad: su sangre no es pura!" y el "¡Eso da igual, merecen el mismo respeto que los demás!"-, mañana hablamos. He recordado que tengo que hacer algo ¡Buenas noches!

Y les dejó allí mientras salía como alma que lleva el diablo por el hueco de la torre, importunando a la Señora Gorda, que se quejó porque le había arruinado un placentero sueño.

-¡No son horas!

-¡Cállese, vieja loca! –le gritó él, preocupado por Hermione, además de enfadado por tantas reivindicaciones sin sentido cada vez que el retrato tenía que trabajar más de lo necesario.

Bajó las escaleras corriendo, de dos en dos, con la lengua fuera mientras ponía rumbo a la biblioteca. Cuando llegó allí, abrió las puertas de golpe y causó tal estruendo que Madam Pince le salió al paso, agitando su varita y frenándole en seco.

-¡Wood! ¿Se ha vuelto loco? ¿Dónde se cree que está?

-Hermione –farfulló como pudo, tratando de recobrar el resuello-, ¿do… la… la ha visto?

La cara de Madam Pince se ensombreció más que si una orquesta hubiera entrado tocando una sinfonía en la biblioteca.

-Me temo que no es asunto de mi jurisdicción contestar yo a esa pregunta –respondió, con una respuesta demasiado vaga para que Oliver se diera por satisfecho.

-No… usted no lo entiende, ¡está en peligro!

-Lo sé y lo siento –dijo la bibliotecaria, colocándose las gafas al final de su afilada nariz. –Le aconsejo que hable con la directora de su casa. Ella sabrá darle indicaciones de su paradero.

Tras dar las gracias mal y pronto, Oliver fue al despacho de McGonagall. Pero no estaba. Al de Flitwick. Y tampoco. Al de Sprout y la misma suerte le acompañó. Hasta que, irremediablemente, pensó en lo último que deseaba. Esta vez con el paso arrastrado, hundido, consciente casi al cien por cien de que había dado en el clavo, abrió las puertas de la enfermería y entró allí con el aspecto de un fantasma. Pálido. Sepulcral.

Hermione estaba tendida en una camilla, completamente inmovilizada. Su piel estaba cetrina, sus cabellos parecían un trabajo hecho con cera, y los pequeños bultitos que tanto habían obsesionado a Oliver por momentos estaban allí, debajo del jersey, al alcance de su vista, para deleitarse, pero en esta ocasión no le hicieron tanta gracia. Se acercó a ella y vio que tenía un espejo atrapado en su mano. Trató de acariciar su pelo, pero éste no le respondía. Los dedos toparon con una superficie rígida, antinatural, que no le dejaba mesarlos. Se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente que hizo que sus labios prácticamente se quedaran helados. Tenía la piel fría.

Al incorporarse, Oliver sintió una lágrima asomarse a su mejilla justo cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombro.

-Wood, ¿qué hace usted aquí?

Se limpió la lágrima traidora con el dorso de la mano y al girarse se encontró cara a cara con Poppy, la enfermera del castillo. Ella le inspeccionó en la oscuridad de la habitación y notó el rastro húmedo que todavía brillaba sobre sus mejillas sonrosadas. Decidió no ser demasiado dura.

-Sabe que no puede estar aquí a estas horas –le dijo con la voz más dulce que consiguió entonar. -Regrese cuanto antes a su torre. Si se va ahora, nadie tiene por qué enterarse.

Era la primera vez que Poppy era verdaderamente dulce con un alumno. Pero aquellos ojos humedecidos, inocentes y cálidos, eran tan irresistibles que sucumbió al amor desconsolado del Gryffindor.

Oliver salió de la enfermería con la cabeza gacha y regresó a la torre sin ningún tipo de mesura. Estaba tan preocupado que le daba igual si un profesor le cazaba en los pasillos cuando el toque de queda ya había expirado.

Las siguientes semanas las pasó a caballo entre la enfermería y los interrogatorios a Harry y a Ron. Más a Harry, por la familiaridad que sentía ahora que ambos estaban en el mismo equipo.

-Antes de que lo preguntes: no hay nada nuevo –le decía el chico que sobrevivió cuando se acercaba a él por enésima vez.

Oliver daba las gracias y se iba por donde había venido.

-De todos modos, ¿qué bicho le habrá picado? –se extrañaba Ron, fijándose en las espaldas del cazador del equipo de su casa.

-¿A quién?

-¡A Wood!

-¿Qué le pasa? –Harry estaba demasiado distraído tratando de buscar pistas que explicaran el misterio de la cámara de los secretos que no estaba prestando excesiva atención a las preocupaciones de Ron. Dejó otro libro apilado sobre la montaña que tenía a su derecha. En aquel tampoco había encontrado nada.

-¿No te parece extraño que siempre esté preguntando por Hermione?

-Se llevan bien –se encogió de hombros-, es normal que esté preocupado. No veo qué tiene de malo.

Pero los ojos de Ron no parecían pensar lo mismo. El pelirrojo puso cara de querer archivar aquella conversación para analizarla más adelante si le hacía falta.

Como estaba tan sumamente preocupado, Oliver no se dio cuenta de que algo… diferente… estaba ocurriendo. Desde los ataques a los estudiantes de Sangre Sucia, los profesores les habían pedido que pasaran la mayor tiempo posible en sus salas comunes. De clase a la torre y de la torre a clase. Era demasiado tiempo encerrados, pero el suficiente para crecer más de lo que para aquel año estaba naturalmente estipulado.

Estudiaban un rato, pero luego llegaban las distracciones, como de esperar. Y la que más atraía a los estudiantes de Gryffindor era probar juegos que implicaban coqueteos. Había para todos los gustos. Desde encerrarse en un armario para ver quién daba el beso más largo hasta hacer girar la famosa botella para ver a quién te tocaba besar. El caso era besarse, pues en ello radicaba el objetivo y meta de todos estos juegos.

Por lo general, Oliver se negaba a participar en ellos, pero un día acabaron convenciéndole. Él pensó que le sentaría bien dejar de pensar en Hermione, aunque fuera unos minutos. Alguien giró la botella, aunque en el primer turno no le tocó, y él suspiró con alivio. Pero, curiosamente, las chicas parecían ¿decepcionadas? No. No. Quizá se lo había imaginado. ¿O no? Había algo en sus caras, un vértigo que aumentaba cuando el morro de la botella estaba a 

punto de pararse frente a él, como si estuvieran deseando que le señalara a él. Hasta que así sucedió.

-¡Oliver! ¡Por fin! –gritó su amigo Fling, despertando las risas de todos los presentes y dándole una fuerte calada al cigarrillo que se había encendido.

-Apaga eso, ¿quieres? –le reprendió. –Nos estás intoxicando.

-Vamos, Oli, no te pongas cascarrabias sólo porque tengas que darle un beso a Angelina.

Angelina Johnson se ruborizó y Oliver se sorprendió al ver su reacción.

-Bueno, ¿a qué esperáis? ¡No tenemos todo el día! –les apresuró Fling. –Si Perfecto Prefecto nos encuentra, se acabó la diversión –bromeó en referencia a Percy Weasley, el único que no participaba en ningún juego de esta suerte.

Se acercó a Angelina y se inclinó levemente, con los morros en pompa como si fueran las hélices de un avión, y entonces depositó en sus labios un suave y (quizá demasiado) húmedo beso. El primero. Nunca antes había dado uno.

Los demás gritaron y aplaudieron, aunque enmudecieron cuando escucharon las pisadas de alguien en la puerta de entrada a la torre. Fling lanzó el resto de su cigarrillo a la leña de la chimenea e hizo aspavientos con su mano para dispersar el olor a tabaco.

Los labios de los dos jugadores de Quidditch se separaron justo en ese momento y Oliver abrió los ojos que antes tenía cerrados para ver quién estaba en la entrada.

-Hermione… –se incorporó como si sus piernas fueran muelles.

Ella le miró y Oliver notó que había algo diferente en sus ojos, aunque no supo comprender qué era. El fuego de los celos no siempre brilla en la pupila, ni en la de quien los siente ni en la de quien los padece, así que Oliver lo interpretó como una mirada de reproche por participar, por romper las normas en compañía de sus amigos, y se maldijo a sí mismo.

La puerta del dormitorio de los chicos se abrió. También la de las chicas. Varias cabezas se habían asomado, incluidas las de Harry, Ginny y Ron, los cuales bajaron corriendo para recibir a su amiga, que parecía completamente recuperada.

Hermione dejó que la abrazaran todos a una, como en Fuenteovejuna, pero por el rabillo del ojo, disimuladamente no perdía de vista los movimientos de Oliver. Allí estaba, con los brazos caídos en línea recta sobre los flancos de su cuerpo, que ni se movía para ir a saludarla.

En realidad, él estaba injuriando por dentro a todos sus amigos por tener derechos para tocarla, abrazarla sin levantar ninguna sospecha. Habría dado un brazo por ser uno de ellos, por sentirla cerca, susurrarle al oído "Me tenías preocupado, te he echado de menos". Habría dado una pierna o su escoba (bueno, no, quizá no tanto ¡que era de las profesionales!, pero sí una buena parte de ella). Sin embargo, se quedó inmóvil, observando la escena y dedicándole una sonrisa que encerraba un mensaje más contundente que todos los abrazos de Hogwarts. Finalmente, Hermione le correspondió con una sonrisa.

Sucedió a los pocos días, a exactamente un sol y una luna para que acabara otro curso y volvieran a pasar unos meses en la distancia, separados uno del otro. Oliver se torturaría pensando en ella. Hermione, probablemente, ni siquiera sabría lo que se cruzaba por su mente. Por eso se le antojó aquella absurda idea. Decírselo, probar a ser sincero con él mismo y con ella. Quemar todos los cartuchos en una pirotécnica declaración que la dejara embobada durante semanas. Los dos estaban hablando, mano sobre mano, a las orillas del lago mientras Harry y Ron habían ido a hacer no sé qué de última hora. Regalos para los Weasley, creo que habían dicho. Seguramente un puñado de bromas de Zonko para aliviar el aburrimiento estival.

-Me tenías preocupado –dijo, acompañando con sus palabras el sonido de un pájaro que se posó en la rama de un árbol bajo el cual estaban cobijados. Qué bien sentaba poder decirlo en la intimidad, sin nadie que los observara.

-Ya, lo siento. Fue un poco temerario.

-¿Temerario? ¡Ja! No, Hermione. Temerario es volar sin frenos en un bosque lleno de robles. Lo que tú hiciste fue… fue… -maldita sea, ¿a dónde van las palabras cuando estás frente a quien más te importa?

-… estúpido.

-¡Sí! Bueno… -trató de retractarse-, no, tampoco seas tan dura contigo misma. Pero un poco estúpido sí fue.

Rieron y tras las risas les rodeó un molesto silencio.

_Díselo. _

-¿Hermione?

-¿Qué?

Sus ojos se detuvieron en los suyos. Una colisión sin frenos. Pero fue demasiado cobarde para sostener su mirada.

-Nada.

Ella sonrió, sin darle mayor importancia, e hizo ademán de incorporarse.

-Anda, vamos, tengo que llamar a mis padres para que me recojan mañana.

Y los dos se levantaron, aunque Oliver se rezagó un poco porque llevaba un gran peso en el alma.

* * *

**NdA:** antes de que preguntéis los que sois españoles: no tengo ni idea de qué va la serie que tiene el mismo título que este capítulo. Ni siquiera la he visto. Lo que pasa es que es un nombre que me hizo mucha gracia y que creo que describía muy bien los cambios que sufren algunos chicos durante su adolescencia.

Respecto al fic… sólo advertiros que me estoy pasando el canon un poco por el forro. No estoy comprobando demasiadas cosas y hay bastantes errores (por ejemplo: el gato de Hermione, como bien me dijisteis, aparece en el tercer libro). Podéis considerar el fic como un universo alternativo, puesto que veréis unos cuantos a lo largo de los capítulos. El tema es que necesito modificar el canon en ciertos pasajes y por eso os lo voy advirtiendo. Lo lamento si os molesta. A mí me gusta respetarlo todo lo que puedo, pero en esta historia me apetece estar menos encorsetada en este aspecto.

Lamento también la tardanza. Estoy en plena fase de laboratorio de pruebas y me salen fics muy raros. Pero, en cualquier caso, éste no pretendo abandonarlo. Es sólo que quizá me siento tentada a escribir cosas diferentes estos días, y esta historia me resulta más sencilla de llevar porque estoy acostumbrada a escribir cosas así. De todos modos, prometo continuarla. Besos para vosotros ¿y reviews para mí? ¡¡Ya sabéis que me hacen mucha ilusión!! (como a todos, claro, qué original soy XDD).

Thiago: no sé si sigues ahí? Sí, supongo que tiene interés mirarlo desde otro ángulo. Al menos a mí me está divirtiendo hacerlo. Es raro, pero interesante. Gracias por pasarte.

Adriana: me encanta tu nombre! XD Pues me alegro mucho de que te hayan entrado ganas de leer más y de que hayas llegado hasta mis fics. Sí, me parece genial que te haya reído con eso. Como he dicho, tampoco es un fic serio ni pretende serlo. Comedia romántica y poco más.

Liliatenea: ya, ya veo que nadie los escribe. Pues nada, aquí estoy yo para hacerlo?

Ginna Isabella Ryddle: he tardado un poquito, pero aquí lo traigo otra vez. Un besito y gracias por apuntarte a la comu (por fin te he localizado, antes no sabía quién eras)

Suri Evans: jajaja. El tema del gato está ¿resuelto? Bueno, no, sigue siendo incorrecto, pero imagínatelo así, vale? Que si no tengo que cambiarlo todo y me dará algo.

Claudia: esta vez me alivia decir que te has equivocado. Por ahora lo estoy continuando, lo cual no quiere decir que de repente tenga que dejarlo? Espero que no! Gracias por llegar también hasta aquí.

Say: XDDD. A mí también me gusta ese actor! Buen gusto jeje

Amaia: ¡hola! Confieso que yo tampoco he leído ninguno de ellos dos. Sólo he leído ciertas menciones a ellos en otro fic que ni siquiera está centrado en ellos, pero eso es todo. Gracias por pasarte!


	4. De gallina a gallo, de cisne a pato

**Capítulo 3**

**-De gallina a gallo, de cisne a pato-**

Múltiples esperanzas tenía Oliver Wood cuando llegó el verano. Había pensado en ello desde la partida del expreso de Hogwarts, exactamente desde el pitido del tren, a cuyo ritmo ambos se habían despedido con una sonrisa, Hermione entrando en el compartimento que desde primero reservaba con sus amigos; Oliver dirigiéndose con los suyos al que usaban (varita en mano por si alguien osaba ocuparlo) desde segundo.

Pero lo que él estaba esperando no ocurrió la primera semana de vacaciones. Tampoco la segunda. Ni siquiera la tercera. Y a Oliver la espera se le antojaba insoportable. Gruñía, estaba de un humor de perros, sufría de insomnio y el calor estival se pegaba a su cuerpo por las noches como un invitado extraño, pero la anhelada carta nunca llegaba.

Era ver una lechuza y emitir un suspiro quejumbroso. Porque cuando uno está enamorado siempre tiene esa brizna de esperanza instalada en el pecho, un sentimiento absurdo que, con cada señal, te dice que "puede ser…", que "a lo mejor", que "ciertamente, es probable que ésta sea la carta que he estado esperando". Pero Hermione no mandó ninguna. No dio señales de vida en todo el verano. Y eso que Oliver en ningún momento bajó la guardia. Realmente, era muy molesto desayunar cada mañana con un ojo en el bol de cereales y el otro perdido más allá de la ventana. Si no fuera porque tenía que disimular, podría haberse quedado bizco.

-¿Estás bien, hijo? No dejas de mirar por la ventana. ¿Estás esperando algo?

-No –y ante las preguntas cada vez más insistentes de su madre, volvía a fijar la vista en el rancio desayuno que atacaba violentamente con la cuchara y luego se hundía junto con sus esperanzas en un bol de leche desnatada.

* * *

Oliver visitaba a menudo la tumba de su lindo perro Plutárquico. Era como un ritual que le recordaba su entrada en Hogwarts, pero también el momento en el que tuvo que alejarse de su cariñoso y fiel amigo. Le hablaba, le contaba lo que había ocurrido esos años, arrancaba los hierbajos que habían crecido alrededor y disfrutaba del momento de paz que siempre suponía estar en el sitio donde descansaba Plutárquico.

Fue uno de esos días de visita y de calor infernal cuando le dio la sensación de que alguien le estaba observando. Giró la cabeza y nada: dos pajaritos copulando en una rama. Sonrió al verlos. Qué extraño se le hacía ser el invitado indiscreto a un empacho público de carne. Volvió a girarla y sólo vio al vecino de enfrente, que le saludó con el siempre caballeroso gesto de quitarse el sombrero. Sus ojos se posaron de nuevo en la tumba de su perro y allí estaba otra vez aquella absurda sensación:

-¿Quién anda ahí? –preguntó girándose, buscando su varita en su bolsillo. –Sé que estás ahí, sal ahora mismo.

Su orden fue tan autoritaria que hasta él mismo se sorprendió. Fue en ese momento cuando descubrió que la voz de gallina se había convertido en el cacareo de un gallo. Carraspeó y se alegró al pensar que, a lo mejor, ya no volvería a hacer aquellos gorgoritos absurdos que acompañan a los adolescentes cuando su hombría se está haciendo notar.

-Si te descubres, no te haré nada –advirtió, complacido con su nuevo tono de voz. ¡Eh! Aquello sonaba realmente bien. Varonil, poderoso, inquietante.

De pronto una cabeza tímida asomó por encima de la verja del jardín y una muchacha saludó insegura con la mano.

-Lo siento –dijo con voz temblorosa. –No quería interrumpir.

-¿Y por eso te escondiste?

Ella asintió. Oliver al principio no reconoció a la muchacha, pero había algo familiar en su cara y en sus gestos. De pronto abrió mucho los ojos y bajó la varita, relajando el cuerpo que antes se había puesto en posición de defensa.

-¿Alice? –preguntó con incredulidad.

La muchacha asintió y el resto es historia. Se podría decir que Alice fue su primer amor, aunque fuera sólo un amor de verano. Alice, la vecina que se había ido de viaje para estudiar runas antiguas en Rumanía. Alice, que era mayor que él, y quizá por eso toda su relación con ella se había limitado a cordiales saludos cuando ambos se encontraban en la calle, la panadería o el supermercado. O puede que fuera porque Alice no era muy agraciada de pequeña y, además, parecía una persona extremadamente tímida. Siempre que se veían, ella se ruborizaba. Luego salía corriendo, camino de la puerta de su casa, y él fruncía el ceño porque pensaba que, si huía, era por otros motivos, no porque ella escribiera su nombre en los pergaminos de Hogwarts o los rodeara de un corazón y pusiera dentro "Oliver x Alice".

Y a saber qué demonios le había pasado a Alice en Rumanía. Se había ido siendo un pato y había regresado siendo cisne. Él no tenía quejas, claro, pero era sorprenderte ver cómo, en apenas un año, ella había sufrido tal transformación que ninguno de sus amigos del barrio fue capaz de reconocerla.

-¡Tío, está muy buena!

-¿De dónde la has sacado?

-¿Cómo lo has hecho? ¡Una tía mayor!

Dios, por Merlín, Circe y todos los santos… ¡cómo le subían el ego aquellos comentarios! Se le hinchaba el pecho de orgullo cada vez que le regalaban los oídos de esta manera. Y sí, Alice era muy guapa, pero había un pequeño detalle aún más importante: él, Oliver, se la había ligado. Oliver, el hasta entonces tímido capitán de Quidditch, incapaz de mirar fijamente a una chica que le parecía atractiva. Oliver, que soportaba las burlas de sus amigos cuando le decían eso de "Vamos, tío, esto no puede seguir así. ¡Tiene que gustarte alguien!". Oliver, que hasta parecía haber puesto en entredicho su masculinidad y virilidad por el simple hecho de que ocultaba un amor enfermizo por alguien que no le correspondía. Sí, él lo había hecho, y, en consecuencia, tanto halago, tanta broma zalamera, había conseguido que su ego se inflara como un globo de helio.

La agarraba de la mano cuando daban paseos por el parque. Ella aplaudía sus paradas durante las pachangas de Quidditch de verano. Los dos se tiraban sobre la hierba y allí se desplegaban las caricias, los mimos y los arrumacos.

-Mucho mejor –le decía ella cuando se despegaba de su cuerpo y la miraba a los ojos.

Él intuía el tono de burla y veía aquella sonrisa de mofa, y entonces fruncía el ceño.

-¿Qué está mejor? –preguntaba, cayendo irremediablemente en su trampa.

-Tus besos. Has aprendido rápido.

Entonces estallaba en carcajadas y él le hacía cosquillas para que Alice suplicara clemencia -"Así que esas tenemos, ¿eh? ¡Pide perdón o morirás de risa!". Era todo perfecto. O casi… Porque aunque dejó de quedarse bizco cada vez que llegaba una lechuza a su casa, no podía evitar que el corazón llamara una y otra vez a las compuertas de su pecho. Insistente, el muy cabrón, golpeando con fuerza para que le abriera la puerta a Hermione. Bueno, estaba bien. Nada que no pudiera resolver respirando profundamente y pensando en otras cosas más agradables como "¿Me dejará Alice llegar hoy hasta la _segunda base_?".

* * *

La despedida fue tan traumática como era de esperar. Alice insistía en que siguieran en la distancia, porque nada era imposible si sus sentimientos eran francos.

-Te visitaré en Hogwarts las veces que haga falta, de verdad. No puedo creer que esto acabe aquí, Oli.

Oli… Un diminutivo absurdo, le restaba seriedad.

-No me llames Oli, Alice, suena muy extraño –protestaba. -Y no sé… Yo ahora tengo que centrarme en el Quidditch. Si tengo suerte y ganamos otra vez el torneo, a lo mejor algún equipo se interesa en mí –verdad y mentira. Tenía interés en el Quidditch, por supuesto, pero no se fiaba de sí mismo al saber que pronto vería a Hermione.

-¿Me escribirás al menos? –preguntó ella, al borde de las lágrimas. Habían hablado cientos de veces de este tema, pero Alice siempre le hacía dudar con sus pucheros y esas caricias femeninas que le hacía en el pecho.

-Claro. Te escribiré todas las semanas.

* * *

-Ten mucho cuidado –le dijo su padre, apoyado en el umbral de la puerta mientras él empacaba el baúl con todos sus enseres personales.

-No te preocupes, papá, seguro que habrán puesto suficientes medidas de seguridad en el castillo.

-Nunca son suficientes –intervino su madre, que llevaba en la mano un par de calcetines limpios. Los metió en su baúl, le abrazó con fuerza y reprimió las lágrimas que se aturullaban en su garganta. –Sirius Black ya ha escapado de Azkaban –le dijo, sin aflojar el abrazo. –Si ha hecho eso, Hogwarts no será mayor problema para un mago como él.

Oliver asintió. Puede que su madre tuviera razón…

* * *

Lo evitó en el expreso de Hogwarts al subir y al bajar de él. De hecho, ni siquiera fue al baño durante el trayecto, por si acaso. Lo evitó también en las carrozas que los llevaban al castillo tiradas por los invisibles animales que no era capaz de ver. Miraba al suelo, respondía sin posar sus ojos en su interlocutor y trataba de no pensar en ello. Le hubiera encantado perderse la ceremonia de selección, pero no le quedó más remedio que unirse a los demás en la mesa de Gryffindor. Y allí estaba. Ese pelo revuelto, esa sonrisa, esos pechos que habían vuelto a crecer durante el verano. No tenía hambre, pero su estómago protestó. Y estaba seguro de que no se trataba de una protesta alimentaria -¡dame de comer!- porque él, Fling y los demás se habían puesto las botas y casi habían dejado sin provisiones el carrito de dulces del tren. No. Su estómago protestaba por haber hecho el intento de ignorar a Hermione, aunque estuviera deseando verla.

Sentada al lado de sus amigos, ella no le vio en un primer momento. Fue entre el saludo de bienvenida de Dumbledore y la presentación del nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras…

-La maldición de Snape se sigue cumpliendo –bromeó su amigo, señalando a Remus Lupin. –Este pobre infeliz tampoco pasará del verano. Alguien debería advertírselo.

…cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Hermione le sonrió e hizo un gesto de saludo con su mano. Pero, misteriosamente, ni se inmutó. La ignoró por completo. Algo dentro de él lo había paralizado. Un orgullo renovado, una sensación nueva que le decía "no hagas el tonto, ya has visto que no la necesitas". La morena frunció el ceño, sorprendida por el frío recibimiento, pero como Neville la interrumpió con algún comentario, no le dio tiempo de analizar la situación en aquel preciso momento y se puso a charlar con él.

Los ojos de Hermione volvieron a buscarle durante el banquete, pero Oliver se contuvo y en ningún momento la miró. Para cuando llegaron al postre, el enfado de la morena era morrocotudo. Probablemente jamás en su vida se había sentido tan ignorada. Así que, cuando llegaron a la sala común, ella aprovechó para indagar un poco:

-¿Te pasa algo? –le preguntó, la voz indignada.

-¿A mí? –dijo él con aires chulescos, alzando la voz para que todos los allí presentes los escucharan. -¿Por qué habría de pasarme algo?

-Bueno, quizá el hecho de que ni siquiera me hayas saludado te da una pista –respondió Hermione con todo el sarcasmo que fue capaz de emplear.

La miró de arriba abajo, con desdén, casi con odio, con una prepotencia extraña que no encajaba con su personalidad, pero que allí estaba.

-¿Y por qué tendría que saludarte _a ti_? –se le escapó. Fue la furia contenida de todos aquellos años de mantener un amor secreto no correspondido. Pero también fue la venganza, el decir "mírame, mira lo que te estás perdiendo". –Oh, espera –siguió diciendo, cada vez en un tono más chulesco, e hizo una semi reverencia-, discúlpeme, señorita Granger, no tengo perdón por no haberla saludado. ¿Qué tal ha pasado el verano?

Hermione se quedó completamente helada, observándole con curiosidad. Sus amigos parecían alucinados, aunque Fling, a quien nunca le había caído demasiado bien Hermione, se tapó la boca para reprimir una sonrisa. En un principio no supo cómo reaccionar, pero finalmente se dio la vuelta, la melena leonina despeinada acompañándola en el giro, y sin mediar palabra se alejó de él.

Una incómoda sensación de tristeza se hizo paso en su interior, pero cuando sus amigos le rodearon, riéndose de lo que acababa de pasar y dándole su apoyo, fingió estar contento con lo que había hecho. Todos, menos Percy Weasley, que catalogó aquello de:

-Una soberana tontería lo que has hecho. Espero que estés contento –aunque no le prestó atención. Era Percy con P de Pesado, ¿qué sabría él? Aquella era su cura, su desquite de Hermione. Tenía derecho a llevarla a cabo como le viniera en gana.

* * *

Su amigo Fling se alegró muchísimo de su cambio. Y se entusiasmó aún más tras escuchar las noticias del verano, las descripciones de Alice que su amigo le hacía, sus encuentros en el parque, y el hecho de que ella fuese mayor.

-¿Le tocaste las tetas? –le preguntó con un brillo maquiavélico en los ojos.

-Vamos, Fling, esas cosas no se cuentan.

-¿Pero se las tocaste?

Oliver se rió, pero también asintió, y Fling quiso dar una fiesta. Empezó a gritar de emoción, correteó por el dormitorio de los chicos de quinto año y de su varita salieron fuegos artificiales. Hasta empezó a hacer planes al ver que su amigo había dejado de ser el niñato melancólico que era el curso anterior y parecía interesarse más por las chicas. Y las chicas por él, claro.

* * *

Como hemos dicho, Oliver ya no era el mismo. Pero no lo era mentalmente y mucho menos físicamente. Había crecido. Sus espaldas eran más anchas, ya no era un muchacho apocado y barbilampiño: una sombra débil de barba empezaba a aparecer en su cara, sus músculos parecían haberse desarrollado. Tenía más vello, estaba más alto, y las chicas lo notaban, le hacían ojitos cuando se cruzaban con él en los pasillos del colegio. Le pedían citas, le mandaban cartas.

Ya no era sólo que se hubiera convertido en un chico guapo, atlético, sino que, además, era el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, un papel que ahora ejercía con autoridad. Daba laaargos discursos en los vestuarios, motivaba a sus jugadores, les regañaba cuando estaban vagos o cuando protestaban por tener que entrenar a primera hora de la mañana de un sábado. Poco a poco, el Quidditch se había colado en sus venas y se había transformado en una prioridad, más allá de los exámenes, de las asignaturas o de las relaciones sociales. Su cuarto empezó a llenarse de pósters de los equipos que más le gustaban. Cada vez que iba a Hogsmeade, compraba revistas deportivas para estar al día de fichajes, nuevos modelos de escoba, equipos y entrenadores. Lo quería con toda su alma: había decidido que su sueño, su verdadera aspiración en la vida, era ser jugador profesional y si las cosas seguían como hasta entonces, quizá tendría una oportunidad.

-A nosotros nos parece fenomenal, Oli –le decía su madre, apoyándole cada vez que hablaban de chimenea a chimenea-, pero no debes descuidar tus estudios.

-Tu madre tiene razón, hijo –la apoyaba su padre-, una cosa no está reñida con la otra. Y si no sacas buenas notas, ningún equipo se interesará en ti. Ya sabes que son muy estrictos con el expediente de los jugadores que fichan en los colegios.

Escuchaba con verdadero interés los consejos de sus padres. Pero era difícil compaginar todo aquello con el despliegue hormonal que ese año estaban experimentando todos sus amigos. Bebían más de lo permisible, los sábados por la noche siempre había una pequeña fiesta en el dormitorio de los chicos, y los escarceos con las chicas se habían convertido en una prioridad para ellos. Él intentaba mantenerse al margen, tener la cabeza fría y centrarse en lo que realmente le importaba, pero de vez en cuando no podía evitar dejarse llevar, como buen adolescente que era.

Así habían empezado todo tipo de rumores. Que si Oliver está con Katie Bell, que si se ha enrollado con Angelina o aquel que aseguraba que estaba saliendo con una alumna de séptimo de Ravenclaw con la que había hecho algo más que manitas.

-¿Tú crees que están saliendo? –le preguntaba Ginny a Hermione de vez en cuando.

-¿Quién?

-¡Oliver y Angelina!

Hermione rodaba los ojos, todavía dolida por el comportamiento que había tenido con ella a principios de curso y por lo distantes que estaban ambos desde entonces. Pero también estaba celosa, aunque antes que reconocérselo a sí misma hubiera preferido tragarse su propio brazo, masticarlo, digerirlo y, finalmente, expulsarlo.

-La verdad, Ginny, es que me trae sin cuidado lo que haga Oliver Wood con su vida privada -respondió, apretando los dientes con fuerza para que la pelirroja no notara la quemazón que sentía bajo su piel cada vez que alguien le llegaba con nuevos y jugosos rumores sobre el capitán de Quidditch.

* * *

Y es que, de la noche a la mañana, Oliver parecía haberse convertido en un objeto de deseo y esto, a él, le complacía sobremanera. Por un lado, pensaba (y estaba completamente equivocado) que a lo mejor Hermione se sentiría más atraída por él ahora que no era uno del montón, ahora que muchas las chicas estaban dispuesta a vender su alma al diablo con tal de conseguir que él posara sus ojos en ellas. Y, por el otro, estaba convencido de que su actitud era la mejor para alejar a Hermione de su mente.

Finito. Caput. De ahora en adelante, Hermione había pasado a la historia. _Tenía_ que recluir sus sentimientos pasados en la cárcel de los recuerdos y estaba decidido a hacerlo.

* * *

-¿Quién? ¿Black? Si Black viene a este castillo le patearemos el culo –Fling siempre alardeaba con cosas tan absurdas como ésta. Pero, curiosamente, Oliver había empezado a seguirle la corriente, se había dejado llevar por la estupidez.

-¡Que me lo manden a mí! ¡Yo le enseñaré lo que es un mago! –bufaba.

Hermione, que estaba sentada al lado de donde estaban hablando, estalló en carcajadas sarcásticas, recogió sus libros y se levantó para subir a su cuarto. Ellos la miraron perplejos.

-Sigue soñando, Wood –le dijo cuando vio en sus ojos el deseo de una explicación. –Espero que esta noche duermas tranquilo: hay miles de dementores pululando por el castillo.

Él puso un gesto de pánico al enterarse de este pequeño dato y Hermione se fue sin dar más explicaciones.

* * *

Habían perdido. Habían perdido el partido. Y contra los inútiles de Hufflepuff, nada menos. ¿Cómo podía haber sucedido aquella catástrofe? ¡Si les había dado un discurso! ¡Si habían estado entrenando hasta la extenuación los días antes del enfrentamiento! Joder… ¡Y ahora resulta que Potter se desmayaba al ver a los dementores! Para empezar, nunca debieron haber entrado en el campo. Y para seguir ¿por qué Potter era tan frágil cuando estaban cerca? Vale, él les tenía pánico, pero mierda…

Estaba tan deprimido y enfadado que, cuando llegó a la sala común de Gryffindor, tiró su escoba de malas maneras sobre el suelo y fue hacia las escaleras.

-No te enfades, Wood –le dijo de repente Neville, tratando de animarle mientras sujetaba un banderín del equipo tímidamente entre las manos-, aún podemos ganar la copa. Es sólo un partido.

Fue superior a sus fuerzas. Un volcán en su interior que estalló de repente. Se giró, dio dos zancadas poderosas para llegar hasta él y encaró a Neville con una ira incontrolada.

-¿_Sólo_ un partido? –le espetó, casi chillándole. –¡Tú qué sabrás, niñato, si no tienes ni idea de nada!

Dejó a Neville boquiabierto y dolido, pegó un portazo y se encerró en su habitación, temblando de ira y de frustración. Por un momento pensó que se había excedido con Neville; él no tenía la culpa, sólo había intentado ayudarle. Pero luego pensó que el partido, él y sus sueños, eran más importantes: todos sus ilusiones de entrar en un equipo de Quiddtich profesional habían quedado arruinadas por culpa del presumido de Cedric Diggory… Y eso era más importante que todo lo demás.

* * *

Esa noche no bajó a cenar y sus amigos, que le conocían bien y no insistieron para que se sumara a ellos. Pero sí los acompañó al filo de la medianoche. Estaban en la sala común y Oliver hundió su cuerpo en un sillón mientras dos de ellos jugaban al póker. Y de repente pasó. Hermione entró furibunda por el hueco del retrato. No saludó a nadie, no miró a otra persona, sólo a él, a quien se dirigió sin dilación, con zancadas decididas y una cara de enfado que hizo que Fling pegara su cuerpo contra el respaldo de su silla.

-¿Quién te has creído que eres? –le espetó de repente, enfadadísima. –Neville me lo ha contado todo. Oh, perdone usted, _capitán_, que alguien tan dulce y bueno como Neville haya intentado animarle después de haber perdido un estúpido partido de Quidditch. A ti no te importa si Harry ha estado a punto de matarse con esa caída, ¿verdad, Oliver? A ti lo único que te importa eres tú mismo. Tú y tu estúpida obsesión por el Quidditch. Tengo a un amigo herido que ha estado a punto de matarse en el campo y a otro que no para de decir que "es un inútil" porque el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de su casa le ha tratado como si fuera el imbécil más grande del mundo mágico….

La verborrea de Hermione había cogido a todos por sorpresa. Varias cabezas de la sala común se giraron para observar la escena. Oliver estaba alucinado, escuchando lo que ella decía. Había tanta verdad en sus palabras que, por más que buscaba algo que objetar, era incapaz de responder o defenderse de aquellas acusaciones.

-….no sé qué demonios te ha pasado este año o en qué has estado pensando, Oliver, pero la persona que tengo enfrente no es la persona que yo conocí –le señaló. -Eres cruel, egoísta, prepotente y maleducado. Neville no se merecía que le hubieras tratado así sólo por intentar animarte. Y Harry no tiene la culpa de que hayáis perdido ese absurdo partido contra Hufflepuff. Si alguien tiene la culpa aquí de no haber sabido estar a la altura y ser un buen capitán, ése eres tú. Y te lo digo ya por si no te ha quedado claro: sé lo que quieras ser, compórtate como un imbécil y haz el ridículo cuanto quieras, pero no te metas con mis amigos.

"Sé lo que quieras ser, pero no te metas con mis amigos". Aquella frase se le quedó grabada a fuego en el alma. Hermione dio media vuelta y se fue, camino de su habitación. Para ella las cosas estaban más que claras. Fling hizo ademán de aplaudir para burlarse del discurso de Hermione, pero Oliver le detuvo con un gesto de la mano. Había tenido suficiente. Se había comportado como un verdadero idiota y ahora lo veía. Se había dejado llevar por la atención de los demás y lo que los demás esperaban de él, y aún así no había logrado alejar a Hermione de su mente. Ahora se daba cuenta.

* * *

El golpe de sus palabras fue tan duro que permaneció más callado de lo normal los siguientes días. Su amigo Fling estaba preocupado porque intuía que su comportamiento tenía mucho que ver con lo que le había dicho la morena. Una noche que estaban solos en su dormitorio, se acercó a él con la intención de hablar y fue más directo de lo que había sido en toda su vida:

-¿La quieres? –le preguntó a bocajarro.

Oliver, que estaba hojeando una revista de Quidditch, la apartó y alzó las cejas con sorpresa.

-Porque si la quieres eso debería ser suficiente, ¿sabes? –Fling empezó a pasear alrededor de su cama. Le costaba horrores decir estas cosas, pero en el fondo era un buen tipo. –Quiero decir que no debería importante lo que opinen los demás, ni siquiera lo que te digamos nosotros. He visto cómo la miras, Oliver. He visto la cara que pones cada vez que ella está delante. Y aunque pensé que tras este verano todo eso había pasado, está claro que no es así. Deberías pensártelo. Todavía estás a tiempo de arreglarlo... Si de verdad sientes eso por ella, no lo pierdas, ¿vale?

Dicho esto, Fling salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta con delicadeza. Miró largamente y sin propósito alguno el dosel del techo de su cama y suspiró con alivio. _Lo sabía… _y el muy cabrón nunca le había dicho nada.

Pensó entonces que a lo mejor Fling tenía razón, que todavía estaba a tiempo de hacer algo, de dejar de comportarse como un estúpido excesivamente hormonado y conseguir que Hermione se fijara en él por lo que era, no por lo que aparentaba ser. Pero ¿cómo? No conocía a nadie que hubiera metido tanto la pata como él… En menos de un año había pasado de gallina a gallo y, finalmente, de cisne a pato... Oliver suspiró profundamente y se dio tres absurdos golpes en la frente. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido?

* * *

**NdA:** ¡y seguimos con el culebrón! Bueno, explicaciones varias… entendería que Oliver os hubiera caído fatal en este capítulo (a mí tampoco me ha parecido demasiado agradable), pero como ésta es la historia de una pubertad, he pensado que necesitaba esta parte y os digo por qué, por si no se ha entendido: cuando tienes cierta edad, algunos chicos, de repente, se "suben a la parra", como decimos en mi tierra. Se les infla el ego y se hacen los _gallitos_ cuando descubren que son más guapos que los demás, etc. Yo he visto muchas situaciones en las que el chico en cuestión estaba enamorado de una chica pero la trataba con desprecio y chulería por estos misterios que tienen las hormonas de la adolescencia. Luego se les pasa y se vuelven personas "normales" y lógicas, pero, de verdad, qué mala es la pubertad para estas cosas…

Total, que más o menos esto es lo que he intentado reflejar en este capítulo. No sé si lo he conseguido, pero espero que no haya sido demasiado desagradable de leer. Prometo no tratarle mal en los que vienen a continuación que, por cierto, espero que sean dos más y ya.

¡Besos a todos y gracias por el apoyo que está teniendo la historia! ¡Estoy contenta!

¿Nos vemos en el siguiente o aquí me abandonáis ya?

* * *

Lis: has tenido suerte, ya ves que para ti la actualización ha sido rápida porque hace poco que te lo leíste. Gracias por comentar!

Aislinn: no pretendo abandonarlo, la verdad. Y muchas gracias por asumir tan bien los cambios con respecto al canon. No es que sean demasiados, pero sí los suficientes para que os enfadéis conmigo jaja. Besos!

CiNtHiA: seguro que éste no te ha parecido tan bonito, pero los demás lo serán. Palabrita de la autora ;)

Maju: no llegué a ver la serie, así que no lo sé. La verdad es que apenas veo la tele, sólo a veces, para reírme con mis amigas de un reality o algo así. Un beso!

Dermiel: me alegro de que te guste la pareja. A ver si consigo juntarlos de una vez, jeje

Ariadna: ya está. Continuado ;)

Adriana: creo que voy a acabar dándote mi mail para contestarte a los reviews, que son bien largos!! Quería escribirte, pero como no los has firmado pues no he podido. Me alegro de que sigas aquí. Eres una lectora muy entusiasta!! Así da gusto. Mil besos!

Maju: si el fic te parece original, yo encantada. En esta historia trato de escribir cosas diferentes a las que estoy acostumbrada, así que no te creas, también es nuevo para mí. Gracias!

Daniela: sí, yo pienso que esta pareja puede dar mucho de sí, pero aún tengo que ver cómo voy a sacar algo de romance entre ellos. Creo que llegará pronto. Estad pendientes, jeje

Claudia: y tan lento!! Llevo ya cuatro capítulos y poco ha pasado, por no decir nada. Pero volvemos a coincidir: no me gusta cuando los autores apresuran las cosas, sobre todo con una pareja extraña. Siempre en la lentitud está la mesura, creo yo. Un besito y gracias por estar siempre ahí


	5. Plutónico

**Capítulo 5**

**-Plutónico-**

Es todo culpa de las rocas. Ahora Oliver lo sabe. Culpa de las rocas que esté sentado en una de las mejores localidades del mundial de Quidditch, con la final a punto de celebrarse (¡la final!) y no sea capaz de pensar en nada que no tenga que ver con Hermione.

¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? ¡Pues mira que no se lo repitió su abuelo hasta la saciedad! Se había convertido en una especie de tradición entre ellos, ya que aquella era la historia que a él más le gustaba relatarle cada vez que lo visitaba en la pequeña cabaña a orillas del lago. Su abuelo la había construido con sus propias manos, alejada del mundo mágico; alejada de cualquier mundo que no fuera el suyo propio.

-Los amores platónicos son volcánicos, hijo, ¿comprendes? –Oliver asentía con la cabeza embelesado por el tono de voz de su abuelo. Tenía una voz profunda, cavernosa, que parecía abrirse paso entre los pelitos del tupido y nevado mostacho que bailaba sobre sus labios-. Oh, sí, hazme caso, pequeño. Tienen vocación de lava que regurgita cuando el objeto amado pasa por delante. Recuerdo a la chica que amaba cuando tenía más o menos tu edad. Yo era como un volcán silencioso cada vez que la veía, ¿comprendes? Un volcán con gruesas capas de magma incandescente en mi interior… Y permanecí así muchos años. Oh, sí. Silente, sin decirle nada. Pero la observaba, hijo ¡Vaya si la observaba! La observaba a todas horas…

Oliver se quedaba embobado, con los ojos brillantes, sin importar cuántas veces había escuchado la misma historia. Se la sabía de memoria y sabía también que éste era el momento en el que su abuelo encendería su pipa tallada a mano. Se la llevaría a la boca, le daría una fuerte calada a la espera de que su nieto dijera algo y cuando el humo subiera, enroscándose sobre sus cabezas Oliver preguntaría:

-Abuelo, ¿nunca te declaraste?

Y su abuelo negaría apesadumbrado con la cabeza.

-No tuve ocasión –replicaba entonces-. Verás, hijo… eso es lo que pasa con los amores platónicos. Parecen estar dormidos… pero un buen día ¡PUM! -su abuelo estiraba todo lo que podía las manos, con la pipa de madera humeando en la derecha-, son como un volcán y estallan, ¿comprendes? Estallan cuando menos te lo esperas, cuando ya no puedes soportarlo más, y entonces te conviertes en un auténtico perdedor que se ha pasado de listo. -Sus ojos negros quedaban siempre asolados por la tristeza al llegar a este punto del relato-. Ella se enfadó, con razón, debo decir… Pero lo peor de todo no es eso…

-¿Y qué es, abuelo?

-Las rocas.

-¿Las rocas?

-Exactamente –asentía con calma-. Verás… cuando el volcán por fin descarga y deja que salga la lava, en su capa más interna quedan siempre restos de magma, ¿comprendes? Son resquicios que paulatinamente se van enfriando, muy poco a poco, hasta que se solidifican y, entonces, cuando se enfrían del todo, se convierten en rocas, en rocas plutónicas. Y son bien duras, hijo. Pesan en el alma tanto como el granito.

Aunque el pequeño Oliver tardó varios años en comprender esta metáfora del relato de su abuelo, llegados a este punto, siempre se interesaba por lo mismo.

-¿Todavía la amas, abuelo?

-Oh, pequeño… -se reía, limpiándose un resto de nicotina que se le había quedado atrapado en los pelitos del mostacho-. Eso no se pregunta. ¿Qué diría tu abuela? –bromeaba con una gran sonrisa, echando un vistazo por encima de su hombro para comprobar que su esposa no estaba escuchando y que podía sincerarse sin riesgo a que ella le asestara un sartenazo en la mollera.

Luego se inclinaba hacia delante, tan despacio como quien está a punto de susurrar un secreto, y le decía con ojos vivarachos: -Pero si insistes… la respuesta a tu pregunta es "nunca".

-¿Nunca?

-Así es: nunca he dejado de amarla. -Su abuelo negaba con la cabeza. –¡Son rocas plutónicas, hijo! ¡Pesan demasiado! Si algún día te ocurre, Merlín no lo quiera, comprenderás de qué te estoy hablando…

Lo comprendía, vaya si lo comprendía. Puede que hubiera tardado años, pero ahora era muy consciente de por qué se sentía incapaz de concentrarse teniendo un magnífico partido de Quidditch por delante. ¡Todo era culpa de las rocas plutónicas, claro! Se habían quedado en su interior tras haber estallado y haberse comportado como un imbécil…

Y nada tenía que ver con el hecho de que Hermione hubiera pasado antes muy cerca de las localidades que ocupaban él y su padre. Iba acompañada de Ron y Harry, tan felices todos con sus cervezas de mantequilla que Oliver sintió celos de que se estuvieran riendo, de que parecieran estar haciendo bromas sobre los jugadores que ya habían saltado al campo. Pero además de celos también sintió vergüenza. Miedo de que lo vieran. Pánico de tener que saludar a Hermione, después de cómo se había comportado antes del verano. Le dolía el estómago y sabía que nada tenía que ver con el hambre, sino con las rocas, que pesaban y comprimían sus vísceras con culpabilidad, recordándole que corría el mismo riesgo que su abuelo. Oliver sabía que podía perderla para siempre si no hacía algo para remediarlo. Y eso era lo último que deseaba...

-¿Son amigos tuyos? –le preguntó su padre al ver que estaba más interesado en seguir con la mirada a aquellos chicos que en lo que estaba sucediendo en el campo.

Un grupo de leprechauns bailaba una danza folklórica para animar al público, pero Oliver ni siquiera se había fijado en ellos.

-No. Solo compañeros de casa –corrigió Oliver, tratando de controlar el vacío que le provocaba tenerla tan cerca, a dos gradas, y tan lejos, a años luz de lo que un día fueron.

-¿Vas a saludarlos? Si es así, será mejor que te des prisa: el partido está a punto de empezar.

-No –respondió él con tristeza-. No hay tanta confianza…

Justo en ese momento se escuchó el silbato del árbitro. Y cuando iba a dar comienzo la final de Quidditch, Oliver pensó que Hermione era importante, claro.

Pero Quidditch es Quidditch.

¿Qué puede ser más importante que los mejores jugadores del mundo saltando al campo? Ya lo remediaría luego, pensó, dando un profundo suspiro. Sí, luego la buscaría, se acercaría a ella y le diría todo lo que había estado pensando durante el verano.

* * *

Cuando el partido terminó (con una dudosa falta que pitó el árbitro que hizo que saltara de su asiento y lo abucheara junto con el resto de la multitud), Oliver consiguió zafarse de su padre y de sus primos, y comenzó a caminar entre los cientos de tiendas montadas alrededor del estadio. No perdía nada por intentar encontrar a Hermione, aunque la cantidad de borrachos que había por metro cuadrado le estaba dificultando la tarea.

-¡Baila conmigo, guapo!

-¡Qué cara tan larga! ¿No ha ganado tu equipo? ¡Pégale un trago a esto! ¡Cura todas las penas!

Se deshizo de todos ellos, a codazos y gritos cuando hizo falta, y cuando ya estaba a punto de desistir y regresar a su tienda para sumarse a los festejos, vio a la muchacha más guapa, dulce y temperamental del mundo carreteando un botijo de agua.

-¡Hermione! –gritó.

Ella se giró, estiró la nariz y fingió no haberle visto.

-¡Hermione!

Salió corriendo detrás, pero la muchacha no hacía más que acelerar el paso y cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarla, lo acosó otro grupo de magos dispuestos a dejarse la garganta en cánticos, el hígado en alcohol y el ánimo en desesperar a Oliver.

-¡Aparta! ¡Que no! ¡Que no quiero beber nada! ¡Hermione! ¡Espera, por favor!

Y así la perdió completamente de vista.

Hermione llegó a su tienda muy enfadada. ¿Cómo era posible que el cretino de Wood se atreviera a dirigirse a ella después de todo lo que había ocurrido? ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué se quedara quieta, deseosa de que él la alcanzara? ¡Ja! Y luego darían un paseo bajo la luz de la luna como si nada, ¿no?

Tenía suerte de que aquel grupo de magos se hubiera interpuesto en su camino, y estaba prácticamente segura de que no la había seguido, porque se había cerciorado echando más de una mirada hacia atrás. Dejó el agua en la cocina con enfado y decidió salir de la tienda.

-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Ron, extrañado al ver que tan pronto entraba volvía a irse. La conocía muy bien. Sabía que estaba enfadada.

-A tomar el aire.

Los cánticos de los vecinos de tienda no habían cesado. Llevaban así todo el día y aunque ya estaba harta de tanto espíritu deportivo, se alegró al ver que Oliver no estaba por ninguna parte. Pero seguía nerviosa, hasta el punto de que si llega a ser fumadora en ese momento se hubiera encendido un cigarrillo para atemperar sus nervios. En esto mismo estaba pensando cuando sintió que un brazo la agarraba y tiraba de ella. Se llevó tal susto que sintió ganas de gritar, pero no pudo porque una mano le estaba tapando la boca. Tenía que tratarse de un delincuente. O peor aún: de un mortífago. Y, aún así, cuando el secuestrador le permitió girarse y vio la cara de Oliver deseó haberse topado con cualquiera de los dos.

-¿Te has vuelto loco? –le chilló, fuera de sus casillas-. ¡Casi me matas del susto!

-¿Tenía otra alternativa? ¡Te he saludado y me has ignorado completamente!

Hermione le miró de arriba abajo, con desdén y enfado. Trató de caminar para regresar a la tienda y no pudo porque Oliver le cortó el paso. Sintió ganas de golpearle hasta que la dejara pasar, pero entonces puso sus brazos en jarra y se encaró a él sin reparos.

-¿Qué quieres, Oliver?

-Hablar.

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar. Ya está todo dicho.

-Yo creo que no.

-Pues yo creo que sí y eso es lo importante.

-No, escucha…

Algo en sus ojos, un grito desesperado, hizo que se detuviera. Los chicos no lloran, ¿no? Pues Oliver tenía tal nudo marinero en la garganta que aquel barco amenazaba con naufragar en llantos delante de ella.

-¡Escúchame! ¡Por favor! –le suplicó.

Hermione hizo un mohín, pero accedió, dispuesta a escuchar por última vez lo que tenía que decirle el cabeza escoba de Wood. Oliver hinchó el pecho para tomar el aire que necesitaba para empezar a declararse.

_Dile que la quieres, dile que la quieres desde el momento en que la viste en el parque. Dile que eres un idiota por cómo la trataste. Dile que te dé una oportunidad porque te has comportado así sólo por lo que sentías. Dile que eres un cabeza de escoba, que será lo que piense ella…_

-Yo… Verás, tú… -pero balbuceaba. Balbuceaba tanto que se sintió imbécil-. He sido un poco… Tú eres…

-¡AAAAAAHHH!

Justo cuando estaba a punto de dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos, los dos escucharon aquellos gritos…

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –preguntó Hermione, asustada.

-¡Mortífagos! ¡Corred! –gritaron los vecinos de tienda.

Oliver y Hermione intercambiaron miradas de preocupación. Él trató de dar un paso para rodearla con sus brazos y protegerla, pero Hermione se giró rápidamente y metió la cabeza en la tienda para alertar a los Weasley. "¡MORTÍFAGOS!", gritó.

-¡Rápido! Tienes que irte –le dijo cuando volvió a dirigirse a él-. ¡Puede haberle pasado algo a tu padre!

¿Su padre? ¿Y cómo sabía ella que estaba allí con su padre? ¿Acaso los había visto y no le había saludado? Oliver tardó unos segundos en desechar estas preguntas de su cabeza. Tenía que irse, tenía que ocuparse de los suyos y cerciorarse de que estaban bien.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, sin saber el porqué ni cómo se atrevió a hacerlo, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hermione y se fue corriendo.

La muchacha se llevó una mano a la mejilla y la tocó un buen rato, incrédula por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Fue Ron el primero en salir de la tienda. La agarró del brazo y tiró de ella, pero Hermione tardó unos minutos en moverse. La mejilla le quemaba allí donde Oliver la había besado.

-¡Vamos! –la alentó Ron-. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Has visto a un fantasma?

Un fantasma no, pero sí a un chico enamorado… Y los dos son para morirse del pánico…

De los incidentes en el mundial de Quidditch hacía ya un mes. Por fortuna, la aparición de los mortífagos apenas había dejado unos cuantos heridos, y era aún mejor que a Oliver aquel altercado le hubiera servido excusa para retomar el contacto con Hermione.

_¿Cómo estás? Me quedé preocupado por vosotros _(por ti, quería decir, pero el vosotros sonaba más… ¿plural?)_ tras el ataque del Mundial. Espero que estés bien. Con cariño, Oliver. _

Decía la escueta lechuza que le mandó con más intención de recuperar el contacto que de saber cómo se encontraba. Porque ya lo sabía. Los rumores volaron muy pronto hasta la casa de los Wood, en donde las comidas previas al inicio de curso se habían dedicado a charlar sobre los altercados del mundial. "Y gracias a dios que Potter y todos los suyos salieron indemnes", repetía constantemente su madre, "Sin él, ya podemos despedirnos de que todo vuelva a la normalidad".

_Estamos todos bien. Gracias por preguntar. Hermione._

Fue toda su respuesta. Tal vez un poco escueta, pero a Oliver le sirvió. Era un comienzo, un avance, y representaba tanto para Oliver que hasta la guardó en el baúl que había a los pies de su cama, junto a todas aquellas cosas que le recordaban a sus días gloriosos (especialmente los de Quidditch, aunque también hubiera sitio para pedacitos de Hermione, cómo no…).

Pero, como hemos dicho, de eso hacía ya un mes. Y durante ese mes habían pasado muchas cosas. El comienzo del curso, para empezar. Y la irrupción de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons en sus vidas, para seguir. Los "ohs" y "ahs" que había despertado la presencia de Fleur Delacour en los estudiantes (mayores y pequeños, daba igual, el género masculino babeaba con ella por igual). Y aunque a Oliver le había parecido tan guapa como a los demás, ahora tenía que aguantar los ronroneos de Fling cada vez que se cruzaba con la veela:

-Hoy me ha hablado –decía él.

-¡Por fin! ¿Qué te ha dicho?

-"Aparta de mi camino, gusano".

-Bueno… es un avance –le animaba Oliver.

-Te lo digo en serio, tío. Ella me desea –aseguraba Fling, cruzando con chulería los pies sobre una de las mesas de la sala común.

-Claro, precisamente eso te iba a decir. "Apártate, gusano" en realidad significa "te deseo, Fling" –ironizaba Oliver, hojeando una revista de Quidditch en cuya portada aparecía Viktor Krum-. Lo que pasa es que ella todavía no lo sabe, ¿no es así?

-Ríete si quieres, pero ya lo comprobarás con tus propios ojos. Fleur Delacour será mía y cuando lo sea… tendréis que comeros vuestras palabras. ¿Vas a entrenar hoy con Krum? –le preguntó al advertir la foto del jugador en la portada de la revista.

-Ajá –respondió Oliver bajándola-. Y eso me recuerda que… llego tarde. –Se levantó y caminó hasta las escaleras-. Tú sigue aquí, babeando por la veela, mientras yo me voy a jugar con uno de los mejores buscadores del mundo.

-¡Al menos yo no babeo por un tío!

Pero Oliver había salido corriendo hacia su cuarto y no le escuchó. Si lo hubiera hecho, Fling se hubiera llevado un contundente coscorrón.

* * *

Oliver y Krum habían hecho buenas migas durante la estancia del búlgaro en Hogwarts. A fin de cuentas, Oliver era una promesa y Krum una estrella. Tenían muchas cosas en común. Bueno… a decir verdad, tenían el Quidditch en común, pero eso ya era suficiente, ¿no? O, al menos, era suficiente para dos fornidos jugadores del deporte mágico, dos tipos que ni a golpes de bludger serían capaces de confesar que hay vida más allá Quidditch.

Lo que Oliver no sabía era que ambos tenían más en común de lo que él creía, pero lo descubrió muy pronto, en una de esas pachangas en las que Oliver aprovechaba los consejos de Krum y Krum se sentía encantado de poder darlos.

-En los equipos profesionales la competencia es muy dura –le repitió por enésima vez Viktor mientras se retiraba el sudor de la frente después de haber estado jugando durante horas-.Debes guardarrrte las espaldas, ya me comprrrendes.

Otros chicos que estaban en el campo los miraban anonadados mientras ellos charlaban ligeramente retirados del resto, sentados en una grada. En ese momento, Hermione pasó por las inmediaciones del campo. Iba caminando con Ginny Weasley y las dos charlaban alegremente. Krum notó que Oliver la estaba observando.

-¿La conoces? –preguntó.

Oliver asintió con la cabeza sin prestarle excesiva atención. Estaba demasiado distraído mirando a Hermione.

-Es guapa.

-¿Cómo dices? –dijo alarmado, despertando de su letargo.

-La chica. Herrrrmione. Es guapa.

No. Aquello no estaba bien. Aquello le dolió más que el escobazo en el estómago que Crabbe le había dado durante un enconado partido contra los Slytherin. Durante días Krum había desdeñado la atención que despertaba en todas las chicas del colegio. ¿Y ahora tenía que fijarse precisamente en ella? Tenía que pensar, con rapidez además, trazar una estrategia, ¡por Merlín santo!

-¿Tú crees? –dijo, intentando restarle importancia a su comentario y acompañando la pregunta con las cejas arqueadas, en señal de una sorpresa que no sentía. ¡Pues claro que era guapa! Oliver tenía ojos en la cara, pero, por lo que se ve, Krum también-. Nah… Es… guapilla… pero ese pelo… No sé, nunca me lo había planteado, pero no creo que sea para tanto.

Viktor Krum sonrió. Y fue una sonrisa tan misteriosa que Oliver se temió lo peor…

* * *

El baile se estaba aproximando y él no había hecho ningún avance con Hermione. O sí lo había hecho, pero los "avances" nunca llegaban al "te quiero desesperadamente" y "soy un cerdo", sino más bien a unos saludos bastante secos al comienzo y final de las escaleras de la sala común. Eso era todo, y Oliver ya estaba desesperado.

Fantaseó cien días y mil noches con invitarla al baile, pero Hermione siempre se mostraba esquiva cuando estaba decidido a acercarse y en cierta ocasión presenció a lo lejos una discusión entre ella y Ron en la que ella proclamaba que ya tenía pareja. Quién era el caballero que la llevaría al baile… era un misterio… Y aunque Oliver llevaba días intentado hacer averiguaciones, ninguna de ellas había sido fructífera.

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo? ¡Pídeselo tú y que deje plantado a ese perdedor! –le reprendió Fling en medio de una clase de Transfiguraciones.

-Ah, sí, claro, porque tú has tenido las agallas de pedírselo a Fleur, ¿verdad?

-Ahora que lo dices… la verdad es que lo he hecho.

Oliver abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido. Aquello sí que no se lo esperaba. Luego arqueó las cejas para que su amigo le dejara saber el veredicto.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué dijo? –susurró.

Fling bajó la cabeza, avergonzado. Por primera vez desde que se conocían, su amigo se había ruborizado.

-Vamos, no puede ser tan malo…

-"El día en que los elfos domésticos vuelen, gusano"… eso dijo.

Oliver tuvo que ponerse una mano en la boca para no estallar en carcajadas. Y menos mal que lo hizo, porque justo en ese momento la profesora McGonagall les estaba reprendiendo para que guardaran silencio.

Visto lo visto, él y Fling iban a tener que conformarse con dos citas muy diferentes a lo que habían soñado. Así que el día del baile, Oliver bajó las escaleras con Katie Bell del brazo, y Fling hizo otro tanto con Alicia Spinnet, que había accedido a salir con él únicamente porque el capitán le había prometido no gritarle durante un mes entero de entrenamientos.

-Valgo bastante más que eso, ¿sabes? ¡Podías haberle prometido cualquier otra cosa! –se estaba quejando Fling junto a la mesa del ponche, aprovechando que las chicas estaban un poco retiradas, hablando. Al parecer, el trato no le había hecho demasiada gracia.

-Fling, ¡déjalo ya! Fue la única mane…

Pero Oliver no pudo acabar la frase. Cuando estaba a punto de completarla, se le escapó el vaso de ponche que tenía en la mano al ver a Hermione bajando las escaleras del brazo de Krum.

-Oh, oh… -comentó Fling al seguir su mirada.

Aquello era una pesadilla. ¡Cabrón! Una cosa era pensar que Hermione era guapa. Porque, vaya, lo era, eso lo sabía quien tuviera ojos en la cara. Bastaba con mirarla esa noche para comprobar lo espléndida que estaba (¿Y qué era aquello? Sonreía, sonreía y los dientes no eran los mismos. ¡Estaba guapísima! ¡Joder!). Pero una muy diferente ¡MUY DIFERENTE! era aprovecharse de ser una superestrella para invitarla al baile. Oliver se sintió de repente muy deprimido. ¿Cómo iba a competir contra eso? Uno no compite contra estrellas del Quidditch si no quiere salir estrellado. Estaba tan sumamente enfadado que, por primera vez en toda su vida, aborreció el Quidditch y todo lo que significaba.

Fling estaba intentando hacerle volver en sí, pasándole una y otra vez una mano por delante de los ojos. Pero Oliver tenía la boca medio abierta y no reaccionaba. Lo mismo hacía Ron en el otro extremo de la sala, dicho sea de paso, pero Oliver estaba demasiado angustiado para darse cuenta.

-Vamos, joder, Oli… ¡Que se te nota demasiado! –le reprendió, zarandeándolo-. Ah, hola. ¿Un ponche?

Alicia y Katie se habían acercado a ellos, pero Oliver seguía ensimismado, todavía sin creerlo.

-¿Te pasa algo, capitán? –preguntó la dulce Katie, sacándole de su nebulosa. Oliver pestañeó varias veces y miró a Katie como si fuera por primera vez consciente de su presencia.

-No… -carraspeó-. Estoy perfectamente.

Uno tras otro. Uno tras otro bajaron los vasos de ponche por su garganta. Uno tras otro hasta que empezó a ver a dos Krums y dos Hermiones. A tres Krums y a tres Hermiones… ¡a múltiples Krums y Hermiones que danzaban alegremente de aquí para allá! Estaba borracho. Estaba tan borracho que Oliver pensó que la solución a todas sus penas era ahora o nunca. Pegó un golpe en una mesa con su vaso de ponche y le dijo a Katie:

-Vuelvo ahora. Voy al baño.

Pero en realidad iba detrás de Hermione, que en aquel preciso instante también se dirigía al baño.

La muchacha tardó al menos diez minutos en salir. Para desesperación de Oliver, se estaba retocando. Se estaba retocando por Krum, pensaba él, dando paseos de un lado a otro a la entrada de los servicios de chicas. Y las chicas que pasaban le miraban raro, algunas hasta bromeaban.

-Wood, te has equivocado de baño. Éste es el de las chicas. El de los perdedores está por allá.

-Ja, ja. Muy graciosa, Parkinson. En ese caso, será mejor que se lo enseñes a tu querido Malfoy. ¿Cuántos partidos ha perdido este año?

-¡Piérdete, Wood! –le replicó Pansy de malas maneras justo cuando Hermione salía del baño y arqueaba las cejas, sin comprender lo que estaba pasando. Miró a Oliver, en busca de una respuesta, pero él sólo se encogió de hombros como queriendo decir "Es Pansy, no trates de encontrarle la lógica".

Hermione trató de retomar su camino, pero Oliver la detuvo.

-¿Qué haces, Oliver? No empieces otra vez, tengo prisa –se quejó la muchacha-. Me están esperando.

_¿¡Te están esperando!?_

-¡Y yo llevo esperándote años! –replicó él, con la lengua bailando, y muy poco consciente de lo que estaba diciendo. Ya tendría tiempo de pensarlo mañana. Ahora estaba demasiado borracho.

Hermione frunció el ceño, desconcertada. Oliver empezó a tirar de ella, pero la muchacha se resistió.

-¡Déjame, Oliver! ¡Estás borracho!

-Sí, lo estoy, pero aún sé lo que hago. Tenemos que hablar. Ven.

Se resistió todavía un rato más, pero comprendió que Oliver estaba tan excitado que no iba a poder librarse de él hasta que le concediera un rato. Hermione miró a ambos lados, preocupada de que alguien pudiera verlos, y después siguió a Oliver, que se dirigía hasta uno de los jardines.

Al pasar cerca de un seto, Hermione dio un pequeño respingo. Algo se movía en él y algo dentro de él decía "Me vuelves loco". Sólo cuando se fijaron con detalle pudieron ver a Fleur Delacour muy ocupada en chupar el cuello de Roger Davies, tanto, que Oliver meneó la cabeza de lado a lado, haciéndose una nota mental de no comentarle a Fling esto jamás.

Se escondieron ellos mismos detrás de otro seto, tratando de ignorar los gemidos de Davies, que eran tan femeninos que resultaban verdaderamente incómodos, y entonces Oliver empezó a tartamudear.

-Tú… yo…

-Oliver, te prometo que no tengo todo el día –se desesperó Hermione, consultando su reloj-. ¿Qué quieres, eh? ¿Para qué me has traído aquí? Pensaba que ya lo habíamos hablado todo durante el Mundial.

Después de tantos años ni siquiera un minuto le concedía… Eso enfadó mucho a Oliver… Muchísimo…

-¿Que qué quiero? ¿Que qué quiero? –repitió.

-Sí, Oliver, ¿qué demonios quieres?

-¡TE QUIERO A TI, MALDITA SEA! –estalló-. ¡Y tú no pareces darte cuenta porque estás demasiado preocupada de que Krum, el bonito y musculoso Krum, te esté buscando!

Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta. De todas las cosas que Oliver podría haberle dicho, aquella era la que menos se esperaba. Un "lo siento" hubiera estado bien. Un "lo siento" no implicaba tener que echar mano a los recuerdos, ni revisar los sentimientos que desde siempre había tenido por él.

¡Después de tantos años! ¡Después de todo ese tiempo en el que tantas veces pensó que podría haber algo entre ellos mientras él se dedicaba a salir con todo el maldito equipo de Quidditch y alguna más! ¿Ahora? ¿Justamente ahora que había encontrado a alguien, ahora que estaba con Krum, se atrevía a decírselo?

-Eres un cobarde, Oliver. Si eso es lo que sientes, ¡eres un maldito cobarde por no habérmelo dicho antes!

-Sí, lo soy. Soy un cobarde que no ha tenido que emborracharse para decírtelo. Tendría que haberlo hecho mucho antes…

-¡Eres un maldito cobarde y no te creo! Has tenido años, ¡años, Oliver!, para decírmelo y me lo dices ahora, ¡justo cuando estoy con alguien!

-Sí, es cierto.

-¿Pues sabes qué?

-¿Qué?

-¡Que es demasiado tarde! ¡Ya no me gustas! ¡No me gustas! ¿Lo entiendes?

-Tendrás que decirme eso sin lágrimas en los ojos, Hermione, porque no me lo creo.

-Bien. –Sacando fuerzas de donde no tenía, Hermione se limpió las lágrimas traicioneras con el dorso de su mano-. ¡No me gustas! ¿Así te vale?

-Bien, pero será mejor que no llores más, porque voy a besarte.

-¡No! ¡Ni se te ocurra besarme!

-Sí, voy a besarte, Hermione. Y tendrás que impedírmelo si no quieres que lo haga.

Oliver puso las manos en su cintura. Le temblaban. Estaba muerto de miedo, pero el alcohol ayudaba. El alcohol era el bendito culpable de que se hubiera declarado por fin.

-¡No te atrevas a besarme! –protestó Hermione.

-Si no quieres que lo haga, sólo tienes que pararme. Recuérdalo, ¿vale?

Oliver se inclinó hacia delante, pero no encontró más oposición que el aire que mediaba entre ellos dos. Lo único que notó es que Hermione también estaba temblando. Y en medio de uno de los afeminados gemidos de Roger Davies, el capitán del equipo de Quidditch por fin posó sus labios en la niña que durante años le había tenido obsesionado. Y supo entonces que su abuelo tenía razón: las rocas plutónicas pesaban demasiado, pero no tanto como para que el volcán que Oliver llevaba en su interior permaneciera dormido eternamente.

* * *

**NdA: **¡por fin un capítulo más! Sólo me queda decir que falta otro capítulo para que la historia acabe y que espero terminarla muy pronto. La verdad es que me gustaría que fuera cuanto antes, pero últimamente mi musa me visita poco y tengo que aprovechar cuando lo hace. Espero que ahora se entienda un poco más el título del fic, que algunos me lo habéis preguntado. ¡Un beso y hasta el próximo! Lamento mucho el retraso. Reclamaciones al "Go".


	6. Platónico

**Capítulo 6**

**-Platónico-**

Oliver besa cien veces mejor cuando está borracho. Pero eso él no lo sabe y Hermione tampoco se ha molestado en decírselo.

Mientras mira cómo lloran las ventanas por culpa de una llovizna veraniega, se pregunta si eso que escucha es el traqueteo del tren o se trata del latir de su corazón. Traca, traca, traca, traca… Decide entonces que debe ser el tren porque, de lo contrario, estaría a punto de sufrir un infarto.

Fling le mira, le mira raro. Sus ojos se encuentran de vez en cuando y se separan una y otra vez igual de rápido. Su amigo sabe que está nervioso; es evidente porque Oliver nunca se come las uñas y ahora no deja de meterse en la boca su pulgar derecho, muerde que muerde, roye que roye.

-¿La has visto? –le pregunta.

-No.

-¿Has hablado con ella?

-No –responde Oliver. El pulgar en la boca, mirándole de soslayo, por las esquinas de sus ojos.

-¿Alguna carta?

-Pocas.

-¿Está en el tren?

-Supongo…

Fling lleva las manos al cielo en un gesto que dice "¡No puedo creerlo!". -¿Y a qué esperas para ir a verla? –se ha levantado de su asiento y lo ha hecho tan rápido que se ha dado un fuerte golpe contra la balda en la que ha depositado su maleta-. ¡Auch!

-¿Quieres hacer el favor de bajar la voz? –le suplica Oliver-. ¿O quieres que todo el tren se entere?

Fling se ha vuelto a sentar. Mira a los lados y ve que sus compañeros de compartimiento están entretenidos leyendo o contándose las batallas del verano. Nadie les está prestando atención porque hoy los dos amigos están especialmente aburridos: apenas han hablado y ambos tienen cara mustia, como si les molestara regresar al colegio.

-Yo sólo digo que –Fling convierte su voz en un susurro y se inclina hacia delante para que sea Oliver el único que le escucha- si estáis saliendo, lo normal sería que fueras a saludarla. ¡Es tu novia, por el amor de Merlín!

-Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssh.

Oliver le hace gestos con las manos para que modere el volumen, pero Fling sólo pone los ojos en blanco, como dando a su amigo por un caso perdido. Aprieta la espalda contra el respaldo de su asiento y abre una revista de Quidditch airadamente para hundir la cabeza en ella. Así que Oliver ya puede volver a mirar la ventana, a seguir las gotas que resbalan por ella y recordar lo que ha pasado antes del verano. Ni siquiera él sabe en qué se han convertido.

¿Era su novia? A lo mejor sí… A lo mejor no… A lo mejor lo que ocurre es que ambos han caído en ese terrible juego de niños en el que ninguno se ha atrevido a hablar de lo que ha pasado. No han querido etiquetarlo ni darle un nombre a su estatus, y Oliver tenía demasiado miedo para preguntarle cómo era posible que cada día se las arreglaran para encontrarse, pero todavía no supieran qué estaba ocurriendo entre ellos.

Fue después de aquel beso cuando llegó el desconcierto. Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos, empezó a aporrearle quejumbrosamente en la pechera de su túnica; con los dos puños cerrados, golpeando su pecho, y el ceño fruncido en señal de enfado.

-¡Te dije que no lo hicieras! –protestó ella.

Oliver, que todavía estaba en una nube tras haberla besado, se quedó un momento en silencio, pero luego dijo:

-Y yo te dije que me pararas si querías. Y no lo has hecho, ¿verdad?

Oh, Hermione odiaba que le hicieran esto. Hermione odiaba que los demás tuvieran razón y ella no. Odiaba aún más que Oliver le hubiera desarmado por completo, hasta el punto de que su labio inferior empezó a temblar como si quisiera decir algo aunque no encontrara palabras que espetarle con enfado.

-Tienes razón: ha sido culpa mía por no haberte parado. Pero esto se queda aquí. Tiene que quedarse aquí, ¿comprendido? Y ahora tengo que irme –concluyó con orgullo y testarudez.

Oliver no se opuso. Sabía que era mejor así. Se limitó a colocarse coquetamente la pajarita, le dedicó una sonrisa pícara que a punto estuvo de hacer que Hermione se cayera de espaldas y comentó como si no la hubiera escuchado:

-Comprendido. Entonces… ¿quedamos mañana?

-Sí.

-¿Aquí?

-Sí.

-Muy bien. Mientras tanto… que disfrutes de la velada, Hermione –le regaló un caballeroso beso en el dorso de la mano, y se fue con una sonrisa tan gigantesca que cuando su amigo Fling le vio aparecer y servirse un vaso de ponche, no le hizo falta preguntar qué había ocurrido.

Se limitó a levantar su vaso para proponer un brindis al que tanto Katie como Alicia se sumaron, ajenas al motivo de celebración y completamente ignorantes de la razón por la cual había cambiado el humor del capitán de su equipo.

Hermione tuvo más problemas para disimular. Regresó con Viktor Krum, el cual no se preocupó por su tardanza ni intentó indagar el motivo de la misma.

-Estas prrrrrrrrrrrrreciosa –se limitó a decir. Sin más. Como si eso zanjara la demora.

Bailó, aguantó estoicamente la mirada asesina de su amigo Ron y, cuando la fiesta se terminó y se despidió de Krum con un beso que trató de evitar inútilmente, sufrió una mini crisis nerviosa. Porque Ron había estallado y sus reproches se convirtieron en dagas voladoras que impactaron directamente en el corazón de Hermione. Él ni siquiera la había invitado al baile, ¡no podía quejarse ahora! ¿A qué venían esos celos tontos?

Hermione trató de no darle importancia, pero el daño ya estaba hecho, y de una manera tan profunda que Oliver no tuvo ocasión de notarlo. Ni en ese momento, ni nunca.

* * *

Oliver seguía escuchando el traqueteo del tren cuando se apearon en la estación de Hogwarts. Allí estaba el tracatrá en su pecho durante el tiempo que emplearon en dejar los baúles y dirigirse hacia el comedor. Y joder si era molesto...

Estaba tan ansioso que echaba miradas furtivas por encima de su hombro, pero en ninguna de estas incursiones hacia lo que dejaba a sus espaldas atisbó la melena leonina que tanto anhelaba ver. Así que se sentó en su sitio habitual del comedor y mientras golpeaba nerviosamente la madera con su tenedor, saludó con desgana a quienes no había visto hasta ese momento.

Como Fred y George, que entraron en el Gran Comedor alzando las manos y pidiendo aplausos por su regreso.

-Sí, ¡hemos vuelto!

O Percy Weasley, que quiso pronunciar un mini discurso sobre la importancia de su último año en el colegio y los aburridos planes que tenía de cara al futuro.

También Katie, Angelina y Alicia, que saludaron cada una a su manera, acorde a sus personalidades, aunque Katie se sonrojó profundamente cuando le vio y, al estrechar su mano, a Oliver le pareció notar un ligero sudor frío que él interpretó como síntoma de respeto por su capitán…

Así las cosas, cuando Dumbledore empezó a hablar, él todavía no había percibido la presencia de Hermione entre tanto jaleo. Estaba a punto de señalar a la que parecía la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras (a ella y a su ridícula chaquetilla rosa), cuando sintió un codazo de Fling y vio que sus ojos se dirigían disimuladamente hacia un extremo de la mesa.

-….Y me gustaría presentarles a la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras…

Allí estaba ella, mirándole, ¿ruborizándose al verle? Juraría que le había dedicado una sonrisa, pero no fue capaz de constatarlo porque inmediatamente Harry la distrajo. Él, en cambio, estaba prescindiendo de todo pudor y disimulo.

Le pareció escuchar que Fling le susurraba al oído eso de "se te ve el plumero, tío, no la mires tanto", pero le dio igual. Él quería que Hermione le mirara. Él quería ver en sus ojos en qué situación estaban después de haber pasado el final de curso y el final del Torneo de los Tres Magos viéndose en secreto siempre que podían.

Entre las hileras de libros de la biblioteca. Cuando Madam Pince tronaba "¿Queda alguien? ¡Voy a cerrar la sala!" y ellos sonreían bajito, entre besos apresurados de buenas noches, incapaces de separarse.

Cuando al caminar por los pasillos había peligro de secuestro porque uno de ellos estiraba un brazo para tirar bruscamente del otro cuando pasaba delante de una puerta. Le hacía meterse en cualquiera aula vacía, mientras sus amigos se quedaban desconcertados al ver que se había esfumado "¿A dónde ha ido?"

Cuando fingían irse a la cama, pero sólo era una excusa para que la sala común se vaciara y ellos pudieran acurrucarse detrás del sofá, frente a la chimenea donde crepitaban las llamas previas al verano, y se besaban despacito, casi a cámara lenta, porque alguien podía bajar las escaleras y escuchar sus respiraciones entrecortadas.

Cuando Hermione apareció una mañana con un chupetón en el cuello del tamaño de una fresa y Harry y Ron se miraron desconcertados, preguntándole qué había pasado.

-Oh, ¿esto? –preguntó ella nerviosamente-. Un… un golpe. Se me olvidó borrarlo –y hacía una floritura con su varita, provocando que Oliver se atragantara con su desayuno porque ella lo había fulminado con la mirada mientras borraba por completo la marca.

Cuando él estuvo a punto de tocarle una teta y Hermione le pegó una colleja "¡¿Qué haces?!" que hizo que separara la mano rápidamente, fingiendo que no lo había intentado.

Todo eso quería ver Oliver en sus ojos y se lo encontró, por fin, cuando ella no pudo evitar mirarle y sus miradas detuvieran el mundo a su alrededor, hasta el punto de que Oliver ni siquiera se enteró de que la tal Dolores Umbridge había empezado a lanzar sapos y culebras en un discurso que no contaba con el beneplácito del director.

No se habían visto en todo el verano. Todo por culpa de un problema con Harry y una interrupción en su correo diario porque Hermione se había mudado a una casa cuyo paradero Oliver no podía conocer. Él había hecho pocas preguntas, pero la ansiedad por recibir noticias suyas casi había acabado con su salud. Tachaba los días en su calendario y su madre, como si supiera que aquellos tachones sobre los números fueran via crucis, no se había atrevido a hacer demasiadas preguntas.

-Creo que tu hijo está enamorado –le había dicho, sin embargo, a su padre, aprovechando que estaban hablando en la cama.

-Vamos, mujer, vamos. ¿Qué tontería es esa? Lo que ocurre es que está preocupado porque sabe que es su último año. Si no le ficha ningún equipo, entonces…

-…hay vida más allá del Quidditch, cariño.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué vida es esa? –bromeaba el señor Wood, echándose a reír. Las mujeres eran así. Siempre veían cosas donde no las había.

-**LA** vida –insistía la señora Wood.

-Bueno, pues tengas o no tengas razón, no veo motivos para preocuparse. Está enamorado, ¿y qué? Es sólo un chiquillo, se le pasará en seguida.

Su madre dio media vuelta en la cama. Se ajustó la almohada debajo de la cabeza y apagó la luz, enfadada porque su marido no comprendía la gravedad de la situación.

Ella (y no el señor Wood) era la que recogía los platos de comida que su hijo apenas había probado. Y ella era la que se lo encontraba a veces mirando a las musarañas cuando le estaba hablando. Pero, con todo, no dijo nada. La privacidad de su hijo era lo primero y quería respetarla. Así que cuando llegó el momento de despedirse, simplemente se limitó a decir "Cuídate mucho, hijo" y guardó en su corazón la esperanza de que su regreso al colegio pudiera curar su desconsuelo.

Para tranquilidad de su madre, hay que decir que aquella mirada de Hermione fue para Oliver la mejor de las medicinas: esa complicidad en sus ojos y percibir el calor que irradiaban sus mejillas compensaron toda la incertidumbre del verano.

* * *

Finalizado el banquete de bienvenida, tanto Oliver como Hermione disimularon estar interesados en el discurso que Percy les echaba a los nuevos alumnos. Mientras el Perfecto Prefecto se explayaba y deleitaba con la sonoridad de sus palabras, ellos dos estaban confundidos entre la multitud, uno al lado del otro, con los hombros pegados. Y Oliver aprovechó para cogerle la mano.

-No hagas eso, Oli –le regañó ella en un susurro, frunciendo el ceño-. Alguien podría vernos.

-Te he echado de menos –le respondió él, soltándole la mano-. ¿Qué tal el verano? –preguntó en un tono más alto, aprovechando que el tema de conversación había mutado hacia algo más normal.

-Podría haber sido mejor.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo?

-Ya sabes que no te lo puedo contar. Por favor, no preguntes.

Oliver rodó los ojos con desesperación. Había temas que no podían tocar. Temas vedados. Temas de los que a él le hubiese encantado charlar con Hermione, pero lo tenía prohibido: todo lo relacionado con Harry y su misteriosa "misión" en la vida era una conversación imposible entre ellos dos. Y aunque eso le ponía de muy malas pulgas, no le quedaba más remedio que respetarlo si no quería que se convirtiera en un verdadero problema.

-Parece que ya han resuelto sus diferencias –le dijo Ron a Harry, señalando en su dirección.

-¿Quiénes?

-Oliver y Hermione.

Harry miró hacia donde su amigo le estaba indicando. Se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino.

-Ya iba siendo hora –comentó, sin darle mayor importancia.

* * *

Sin mayores cambios, los días siguieron su curso natural. Oliver sabía que era su último año, así que se deshacía en detalles y regalos con la esperanza de dejar huella en Hermione. Pero hay que decir que eran regalos un tanto torpes, casi todos ellos relacionados con las escobas y el Quidditch. Regalos que a Hermione no le interesaban en lo más mínimo, aunque Oliver albergaba la esperanza de que alguno de ellos despertara en ella el gusto por su deporte favorito.

Es cierto que de vez en cuando arrancaba alguna flor de los terrenos de Hogwarts o robaba algo del invernadero de la profesora Sprout, pensando que, a lo mejor, a Hermione le interesaban las plantas. Pero pronto ambos descubrieron que tenían más bien poco en común y el hecho de que fuera el último año de Oliver tampoco ayudó.

-…¿No sería estupendo que me fichara algún equipo?

-Sí –respondía ella con sequedad. Habían hablado de ello tropecientas veces. Eones de veces. Protones de veces. ¡Galaxias de veces! Ella había intentado apoyarle, pero tenía que reconocer que el tema ya le cansaba-. ¿Has visto esto? ¡Han publicado una reedición de _Historia de la magia_!

-…McGonagall me dijo que a lo mejor venía algún ojeador –pero él seguía erre que erre con el Quidditch y las escobas.

Hermione empezaba a pensar que tenía madera en la cabeza en lugar de neuronas.

Lo cierto es que lo intentó. Trató de montar con él en su escoba cuando se dieron cuenta de que ya llevaban meses saliendo a escondidas. El paseo era una especie de celebración de aniversario y por eso accedió.

Pero tampoco eso funcionó, por la sencilla razón de que pasaron volando cerca de la ventana del cuarto en el que estaban guardados los enseres de las clases de vuelo de Madam Hooch y resultó que alguien estaba allí dentro. Oliver casi se muere de la risa al ver a Ron y a Lavender Brown tan ocupados en meterse mano. Pero Hermione se revolvió tanto en la escoba que no se desequilibraron y cayeron al vacío porque Oliver la tenía bien sujeta.

Y la creación del Ejército de Dumbledore tampoco trabajaba en su favor.

-¡Pues no entiendo por qué no me dejas ir!

-Ya te lo he dicho, Oliver: eso podría levantar sospechas de lo nuestro.

-¿Y qué? ¿No crees que ya va siendo hora de que se enteren? ¿Qué problema tienes?

-¡Ninguno! –mentía ella-. Es sólo que no es buen momento. Con la llegada de Umbridge, Harry está muy…

-…a veces pienso que te preocupas más por Harry que por mí.

-¿Y ahora a qué viene eso?

-No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? ¡Quiero formar parte de tu vida! ¡Quiero que me hagas partícipe de ella! Pero hay demasiados secretos, demasiadas cosas que no sé. Siempre estás con Harry esto, Harry lo otro, esto no te lo puedo contar porque es algo de Harry…

-¡El que no lo entiendes eres tú! Tengo que estar con Harry. ¡Esto es muy importante, Oliver!

-¿Más importante que lo nuestro?

Hermione no contestó. Bajó la mirada con culpabilidad porque sabía que la respuesta a la pregunta era "sí". Y Oliver se enfadó tanto que se fue pegando un portazo y la dejó sola en la clase en la que habían quedado.

* * *

A comienzos de mayo, poco después de que hubieran arreglado sus diferencias con un par de encuentros en los que las manos de Oliver Oliver por fin habían conseguido traspasar el ecuador de su cintura, llegó una lechuza importante a la torre de Gryffindor.

El animal esperó pacientemente a que su destinatario la recibiera y cuando Oliver desenrolló el pergamino que llevaba atado a su pata, pegó tal grito de alegría que muchos estudiantes se quedaron mirando en su dirección.

-¡Estoy dentro! ¡Estoy dentro!

-¡Te han cogido! –exclamaron los gemelos Weasley al unísono.

Fling, los gemelos y Percy se acercaron corriendo para ver qué decía la carta. Cuando vieron que estaba firmada por el Puddlemore United diciéndole que estaban interesados en fichar a su capitán, los Weasley comenzaron a bailar en círculos.

Harry, Ron y Hermione, movidos por el barullo que se había formado en la torre, se acercaron a felicitarle y estrecharle la mano. Pero la cara de Oliver palideció cuando intentó abrazar a Hermione, pero ella se quedó tiesa como una estaca dentro de su abrazo. Otra vez estaba intentando disimular delante de Ron, delante de Harry. Ni siquiera una ocasión tan especial podía hacerle olvidar que en público no debían mostrarse aprecio, aunque en sus ojos hubiera una expresión con la que quería decir "más tarde".

En concreto, el "más tarde" llegó unas horas después, pero Oliver ya estaba de un humor de perros y ya ni siquiera los besos pudieron aplacar la rabia que sentía por Hermione.

-Me han dado unas entradas –le dijo aún así.

-¿Unas entradas de qué? –preguntó ella, acurrucándose en su hombro.

-Para el último partido de la temporada. Quieren que vaya a verles jugar antes de que empiece los entrenamientos. Había pensado que a lo mejor te apetecía venir conmigo…

-¿Cuándo es?

-En verano…

Hermione se quedó meditando unos segundos. No tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer durante las vacaciones, y pensó que no era conveniente decir que sí. Podía pasar algo. Harry podía necesitarle en cualquier momento.

-Supongo que sí –respondió entonces, dando largas-. Lo hablamos cuando llegue el momento, ¿vale?

Fue entonces cuando Oliver supo que lo suyo no tenía remedio.

¿En qué se había equivocado?, pensó los días siguientes. Todo había ido más o menos bien entre ellos. Era excitante esconderse. Era magnífico llevar una relación en secreto…. Hasta que había dejado de serlo.

Oliver se daba cuenta de que quería más y dentro de él algo le decía que se había precipitado. Quizá era porque no habían tenido ocasión de conocerse lo suficiente. Quizá era que había malinterpretado sus sentimientos y se había dejado llevar en exceso por ellos. Todo era demasiado confuso para darse respuestas rápidas y certeras. Así que dejó que el tiempo fuera pasando, tiempo en el que la situación empezó a enrarecerse entre ellos dos hasta que, a puertas de su graduación, comenzaron a sentirse incómodos en presencia del otro. Demasiados secretos, demasiadas aristas en su relación que no habían sido capaces de limar…

Durante todo ese tiempo, Fling notó que algo extraño le sucedía a su amigo, aunque él le diera largas y le asegurara que todo iba bien. Y Fling no tuvo más remedio que respetar su silencio. Ni siquiera vestido con la toga y el birrete necesarios para la ocasión dejó entrever que deseaba preguntarle qué iba mal. Se limitó a observarle recoger el título que les acreditaba como magos adultos, preparados para afrontar sus profesiones del futuro. Aplaudió cuando Oliver recibió una ovación del público porque todo el colegio sabía que había fichado por el Puddlemore United. Y miró de soslayo a Hermione cuando ella se acercó después de la ceremonia y los dos caminaron juntos, alejándose de la multitud. Se podría decir que tanto Oliver como Fling lo sabían: aquella conversación era la decisiva.

-¡Pastelitos, caramelos, ranas de chocolateeeee! ¿Os apetece algo, muchachos?

-No, gracias, estamos llenos.

Fling miró a Oliver, que ni siquiera había prestado atención al carrito de las chucherías. Al igual que había hecho al comienzo de ese año, su amigo estaba abstraído en el paisaje que transcurría por la ventana.

-Oliver… -lo llamó para llamar su atención.

Él miró a Fling con cansancio.

-Ya sé lo que me vas a preguntar –le dijo-. Y la respuesta es que se ha acabado –Fling iba a preguntar el porqué, pero Oliver se adelantó-. No preguntes: te juro que no lo sé. Simplemente no funcionaba…

-¿Pero estás bien, tío?

-Lo estaré…

Cuando quedaban pocos minutos para que el tren llegara a la estación de Kings Cross, los estudiantes comenzaron a recoger sus baúles y bultos y a apelotonarse a los pasillos. Ellos dos también se pusieron en pie y empezaron a recoger.

-Ahora vengo –dijo Oliver de repente-. He dejado el otro baúl en el compartimento de al lado porque aquí no entraba.

Salió al pasillo y se cruzó con varios alumnos de sexto año que se despidieron de él efusivamente.

-¡Iremos a tus partidos!

-Y en cuanto tengas camiseta, yo me la compro seguro.

Se hizo paso entonces para llegar al compartimento de al lado, pero cuando levantó la cabeza vio que Hermione le estaba mirando. Al principio no supo qué hacer, pero luego le sonrió tímidamente, con tristeza pero sin rencores. Entonces pudo leer en sus labios una petición: "_Escríbeme_" y él comprendió que iba en serio lo que había dicho de que no perdieran el contacto. Asintió con la cabeza y ella movió la mano en señal de despedida.

Siguió caminando y al llegar al vagón contiguo, vio que estaba vacío porque el tren ya había entrado en la estación y la mayoría de la gente se arremolinaba frente a las puertas de salida.

Entró en él ligeramente derrotado. Alzó los brazos para bajar su baúl al suelo y cuando ya estaba a punto de irse se fijó en que alguien se había olvidado un libro sobre uno de los asientos del tren. Volvió a dejar el baúl en el suelo y tomó el libro entre sus manos para leer su título: _Un_ e_studio de los Diálogos de Platón_.

Platón… a Oliver no le sonaba de nada, aunque le hizo mucha gracia aquel nombre tan extraño. Seguro que se trataba de un Muggle.

Interesado por descubrir si su dueño lo había marcado con alguna seña de identidad, se sentó en los sillones de color verde botella, ajeno al barullo de fondo que hacían los estudiantes que ya estaban bajando del tren. Abrió aquel libro y en la página de cortesía vio una letra femenina, algo curvada y ascendente, con la que alguien había escrito aquel nombre:

_Hermione Granger _

Sonrió de medio lado, fascinado por las ironías del destino, y coqueteó con la idea de levantarse rápidamente para devolvérselo. Pero la curiosidad pudo más y al abrirlo por una página completamente aleatoria comenzó a leer:

"_Para muchas personas el primer amor que han sentido en su vida ha sido platónico. Es un tipo de amor que concede más importancia a lo espiritual que a lo sensual y, en teoría, se trata de la manifestación de una idea. En la vida diaria, denominamos amor platónico casi siempre a un amor inalcanzable. _

_Amor platónico es, pues, el amor idealizado, el de aquel que considera que sus sentidos no son capaces de percibir toda la perfección del objeto amado. Y aunque, en ocasiones, puede realizarse, es habitual descubrir que se ha idealizado al objeto amado y que por esas circunstancias ese amor no se puede materializar de una manera normal". _

-¿Capitán?

Estaba tan concentrado que Oliver pegó un respingo al escuchar que alguien le hablaba. Levantó la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron entonces con una muchacha que le observaba desde el umbral de la puerta.

-Katie… -afirmó Oliver, todavía con el libro abierto en su regazo.

La muchacha no se movió de donde estaba. Le seguía mirando, con cierta urgencia en la mirada, sus ojos bailaban de un lado a otro de la moqueta ahora que los había bajado. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y, aunque estaba intentando decir algo, era como si tuviera un nudo muy apretado en la garganta que no le permitiera hablar con normalidad. Haciendo acopio de un valor que no tenía, de pronto Katie posó sus ojos en los de su capitán y le dijo en un murmullo casi inaudible:

-¿Nos veremos, capitán? ¿Nos veremos ahora que te vas?

Oliver se quedó estupefacto porque no esperaba en absoluto esta visita. Echó una mirada furtiva al libro que tenía sobre su regazo y de repente sintió un soplo de aire fresco, como si alguien hubiera abierto la ventana y por ella se colara una fría brisa invernal destinada a liberarle de toda pena.

Levantó entonces los ojos del libro, del párrafo que acababa de leer, y dedicó a una sonrisa tan misteriosa como aliviada, antes de afirmar:

-Claro que sí, Katie...

Oliver se levantó. Dejó el libro donde lo había encontrado y sacó su varita para levitar su baúl hasta la salida. Katie salió primero del compartimento y le esperó en el pasillo. Comenzaron a caminar juntos hacia la salida del tren, pero entonces Oliver sintió que algo sobresalía del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Se detuvo en seco y se llevó una mano hacia el bolsillo para palpar lo que sin duda eran dos trozos de papel, que extrajo inmediatamente. Ante los ojos de Katie aparecieron dos entradas. Oliver la miró con calidez, sonrió de oreja a oreja al notar un agradable cosquilleo en el estómago que ya conocía, y le preguntó esperanzado:

-¿Qué haces este verano? ¿Te apetece venir conmigo a un partido?

Y por la sonrisa de Katie supo inmediatamente que la respuesta iba a ser "sí".

**-Fin-**

**NdA: **Ok… final controvertido. Sé que muchas de vosotras esperabais que acabaran juntos, pero las que me conocéis ya sabéis que mis finales suelen ser bastante impredecibles y, de todos modos, debo decir que el fic se llama "Platónico" por algo. ¡¡Los amores platónicos casi nunca salen bien!! O, al menos, esa es la experiencia que tengo yo XDDD

Desde el principio sabía que ellos dos no podían acabar juntos, aunque si he decepcionado a alguien, pido disculpas adelantadas. Yo siempre lo vi como que hacen una gran pareja, algo compleja porque son muy diferentes, pero también pensé que la situación en la que se encuentra Hermione iba a hacer muy complicado que tuviera un romance serio con alguien ajeno al "trío", dado que no puede compartir con él todas sus aventuras. En fin… que espero que el encuentro final con Katie haya compensado la lectura del fic (esta pareja también me encanta) y que no queráis matarme por no haberles dado un final de "fueron felices y comieron perdices".

Ya sabéis: tomatazos y reclamaciones al "GO". Gracias por haber estado ahí y por haberlo leído.

Karlila: espero que el final te haya parecido "razonable". A lo mejor razonable no es, pero no me puedes negar que ha sido realista. Un abrazo.

Adriana: niña! Cuánto tiempo! No te he contestado porque me he olvidado completamente y siempre es más fácil contestar los reviews firmados. Me alegro de que te vaya bien la vida, jaja. Y no te pongas seria conmigo, que eso es demasiado aburrido. Un besito y gracias!

CiNtHiA: Wow es una buena expresión, sí, jajaja

Daniela: oh! Siento el retraso! Soy un desastre, pero al final siempre cumplo, tarde o temprano. Besos

Claudia: las rocas plutónicas estaban ya pensadas al comienzo del fic. Tuve hasta que buscar la explicación geológica! XDDD Oh! Lo he acabado, mujer de poca fe! Ahora ya no puedes reñirme demasiado. Un besito, como siempre.

Ly-Draco: hay días en los que los planetas parecen alinearse para que la gente actualice, verdad? Jaja. Oliver también va a ser mi nuevo amor Platonico, plutónico y plutarquico. Besitos, guapa.

* * *


End file.
